


Er und ich und... andere?

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Manchmal bin ich, Dr. John Watson, ein ziemlicher Idiot.  Irgendwie ist es aber auch  typisch für uns. Eine halbe Stunde nach unserem Liebesgeständnis einen lautstarken Streit zu haben. Dabei sollte ich doch wissen, wie Sherlock ist. So gut er deduzieren kann, in Gefühlsdingen ist er so unbeholfen wie ein Baby. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß wir das wieder hinbekommen.../// Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen:) BeekeepersWife





	1. Ich bin ein Idiot

Oh Mann, wie habe ich mich nur in diese bescheuerte Situation hinein manövrieren können. John Hamish Watson, manchmal bist du wirklich ein Riesenidiot.

Es ist jetzt fünf Monate her, dass Sherlock und ich ein Paar sind.  
Zu diesem Punkt zu kommen, war eine schwere Geburt. Was in der Hauptsache daran lag, dass zwar alle Welt vermutet hatte, wir hätten was miteinander. Ich jedoch habe immer und überall lauthals verkündet: „Ich bin nicht schwul!“  
Nun, das stimmt auch. Ich bin nicht schwul, ich bin bisexuell. Nichtsdestotrotz ist mir klar, dass ich mit diesem Satz impliziert habe, nicht an Männern interessiert zu sein.   
Das war der reine Selbstschutz, denn ich war vom ersten Augenblick sehr wohl an Sherlock interessiert, der jedoch nicht an mir. Er war mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet.  
Allerdings hat sich das über die Zeit geändert; er hat sich, obwohl er immer von sich behauptet hatte, kein Herz zu besitzen, was, mit Verlaub, natürlich kompletter Unfug ist, auf seine ganz eigene Sherlocksche Weise in mich verliebt.  
Vor fünf Monaten waren wir also nun endlich so weit, dass wir uns gegenseitig eingestehen konnten, dass wir uns lieben. Und seit dem sind wir ein Paar.

Soweit so gut. Ja, es ist schön mit Sherlock. Ja, ich liebe ihn und ich liebe jeden einzelnen Tag, jede einzelne Minute mit ihm, auch wenn er mich manchmal mit seinen Eigenheiten in den Wahnsinn treibt.  
Naja, zugegeben, einfach bin ich auch nicht immer.  
Und ja, ich bin letztenendes Schuld an der Situation, an der ich nun selber so leide.

Wir saßen auf dem Sofa, hielten uns Arm in Arm und genossen es einfach, uns so nah zu sein. Zu wissen, was für für den anderen bedeuten. Daß wir nach wie vor beste Freunde und Kollegen sind, aber auch noch soviel mehr.  
Und dann sagte Sherlock:  
„John, ich sollte dich vielleicht darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich wenig bis gar keine sexuelle Erfahrung habe.“  
Ich schaute ihn groß an. „Wie bitte?“  
„Nun John, wir sind nun seit wenigen Minuten ein Paar und soweit meine theoretischen Kenntnisse des Zwischenmenschlichen mich nicht trügen, beinhaltet eine stabile Beziehung zwischen zwei liebenden Partnern, die ich gewillt bin, mit dir zu führen, auch gelegentliche sexuelle Kontakte.“  
„Ja,“ sagte ich, „aber, Sherlock, wir können das langsam angehen. Ich werde dich zu nichts drängen...“  
„Das weiß ich John. Ich kenne dich gut genug. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du in der Vergangenheit häufig und gerne Sex hattest. Mit deinen diversen Freundinnen.“  
Ja, das konnte ich nicht bestreiten. Das hatte ich.  
Auch das war Selbstschutz gewesen, aus den oben genannten Gründen.

„Sherlock,“ sagte ich und kuschelte mich noch enger an ihn, „Das müssen wir nicht ausgerechnet jetzt bespreche. Ich liebe dich, und du liebst mich. Alles andere wird sich finden.“  
Ich hätte wissen müssen, das es damit nicht getan war. Nicht bei Sherlock Holmes.  
Nicht bei Sherlock-Ich-muss-alles-genau-wissenschaftlich-verstehen-und-bis-ins-Detail-planen-Holmes.  
„Nein, John,“ sagte er.  
„Ich finde, wir sollten das besprechen, und einen für uns beide gangbaren Weg finden.“  
Ich schaute ihn nur an, nicht wissend, was ich sagen sollte.  
„John, es ist nämlich nicht nur so, dass ich noch nie Sex hatte. Es ist auch so, dass ich bisher keinerlei Bedürfnis danach verspürte und, nun ja, auch nicht weiß, ob ich je Bedarf nach Sex habe.“  
„Man hat keinen Bedarf nach Sex,“ sagte ich, „sondern Lust.“  
„Nun, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich je Lust darauf haben werde.“

Ich kuschelte mich noch enger an ihn. Ehrlich gesagt, war mir das im Moment egal, ich wollte nur mit ihm zusammen sein.  
„Nun,“ sagte ich deshalb vorsichtig, „ich werde da schon Wege finden.“  
Wege dich zu überzeugen. Zu verführen. Früher oder später. Dachte ich.  
Sherlock jedoch, das ist mir inzwischen klar, hatte das völlig anders verstanden. Er glaubte, ich meinte, Wege, mir meine sexuellen Wünsche zu erfüllen.z.B. außerhalb unserer Beziehung.

„Ja,“ sagte er, „das ist völlig in Ordnung. Solange dein Herz mir gehört, kann ich deinen Körper mit anderen teilen.“  
Was? Mein Kopf ruckte herum, ich starrte ihn verblüfft an.  
Er nickte mit dem Kopf.  
„Ich habe das schon mit Mycroft durch diskutiert...“  
„Was?!“  
„Ich sagte, ich habe das...“  
„Sherlock, ich habe dich akustisch verstanden. Du hast bitte was getan? Du hast unsere zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mal existierende Beziehung mit deinem Bruder durch diskutiert?!“

Sherlocks Blick war Verwunderung pur. Er spürte, dass ich mich aufregte, aber er verstand in keinster Weise, warum.  
„Sherlock, du hast das zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch völlig hypothetische Sexleben unserer zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch völlig fraglichen Liebesbeziehung mit deinem Bruder, Mycroft, DEINEM BRUDER!, durchgesprochen?“  
„Äh...ja...?“  
„Sherlock!“  
Ich schnaubte wütend.  
„Und? Zu welchem Ergebnis seid ihr ach so schlauen Holmes-Brüder so gekommen?“  
„Nun, dass es vollkommen in Ordnung ist.“  
„WAS IST VOLLKOMMEN IN ORDNUNG?!“  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich nur noch schreien, und Sherlock mich nur noch völlig verwirrt anschauen, da ihm absolut nicht klar war, worüber ich mich so erregte.

„Nun, John, dass wir beide eine... offene Beziehung führen. So bekommst du Sex, wann immer du ihn brauchst, und ich kann... mich in meinem Tempo, ganz langsam an alles ran tasten. Außerdem wäre es so für uns beide möglich, zu akzeptieren, falls ich mich tatsächlich niemals an den Gedanken gewöhnen kann, Sex zu haben.“

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging mein Temperament mit mir durch. Ich sah nur noch rot.  
Mit Mycroft! Wie konnte er nur!  
Also sprang ich auf, schrie wütend:  
„Gut, wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann haben wir eben eine offene Beziehung! Und sag deinem Bruder, er kann mich mal!“  
Und dann rannte ich türenknallend auf mein Zimmer.  
Eigentlich typisch für uns. Eine halbe Stunde nach unserem Liebesgeständnis einen lautstarken Streit zu haben. Naja, lautstark war ehrlicherweise nur ich... egal.  
Sherlock jedoch ist bis heute immer noch der Meinung, dass ich derjenige sei, der das mit der offenen Beziehung von Anfang an gewollt hatte.  
So gut er deduzieren kann, in Gefühlsdingen ist er so unbeholfen wie ein Baby.


	2. Sherlock ist unsicher

Ich lag auf meinem Bett in meinem Zimmer und dachte nach.  
Natürlich war ich noch immer aufgebracht, aber mir war klar, daß ich bei Sherlock immer wieder mit solchen und ähnlichen Überraschungen würde rechnen müssen.  
Was sollte ich jetzt also tun?   
Nun, das einzig richtig wäre wohl, da runter zu gehen und die Sache richtig zu stellen. Sherlock klar zu machen, dass ich für meinen Teil gar nicht an einer offenen Beziehung interessiert war.  
Ich wollte Sherlock. Ich liebte Sherlock. Und die Tatsache, dass er sich mit sexuellen Dingen schwer tat, sah ich nicht als großes Problem an. Entweder würde ich es schaffen, ihm irgendwann zu zeigen, wie wunderschön es ist, körperliche Liebe mit dem Partner zu genießen. Oder, falls sich tatsächlich herausstellen sollte, daß das in seinem Leben keinen Platz hatte, würde ich mich mit Kuscheln zufriedengeben, und mich ansonsten, nun ja, eben die nächsten vierzig Jahre mit Handjobs unter der Dusche begnügen. Zugegebener Maßen waren die mit dem Gedanken an ihn durchaus... überwältigend. Also seis drum.

Die Liebe, die ich für Sherlock empfand, war mir wichtiger.  
Ich liebte ihn ja immerhin schon ein paar Jahre.   
Ich hatte mich verliebt, am selben Tag, als wir uns kennenlernten, ich hatte ihn bereits geliebt, als ich den Taxifahrer erschoss. Ich liebte ihn und wäre fast daran zerbrochen, als ich glaubte, dass er tot war. Ich liebte ihn, als ich begann, Mary zu daten. Ich liebte ihn in dem Augenblick, als er vor mir stand und ich begriff, dass er nicht tot war. Ich liebte ihn, als ich mich von Mary trennte, weil er wieder da war.  
Und nun...  
Ich wollte nicht mit irgendwem ins Bett gehen. Ich wollte nur mit Sherlock schlafen, und wenn das nicht gehen würde, dann eben mit niemandem. 

Also wollte ich gerade aufstehen und nach unten gehen, um reinen Tisch zu machen und klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen, als meine Gedanken mich davon abhielten.  
Ich grübelte über Sherlocks Beweggründe nach.  
Ich kannte ihn ja nun inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, oder sagen wir, hin und wieder mal zu ahnen, was in diesem genialen, aber zwischenmenschlich so unbeholfenen Kopf vorging.

Nun, ich wollte Sex mit ihm, ja. Aber ich wollte natürlich nicht, dass er sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlte. Damit man dass nicht falsch versteht: ich würde das nie tun, ich würde ihm und mir alle Zeit lassen, die das brauchte und wie schon gesagt, gegebenenfalls ganz darauf verzichten.  
Aber ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich selber unter Druck setzten würde.  
Um mir zu gefallen, aber auch um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er, der geniale Sherlock Holmes, auch diese Schwierigkeiten ohne Probleme bewältigen würde.  
Also wäre es vielleicht besser, ihn in dem Glauben zu lassen, ich würde mir das, was er mir (noch) nicht geben konnte, mit seinem Einverständnis anderswo holen, und ihm damit den Druck nehmen.

Ich kaute etwas unschlüssig auf einer Lippe herum.  
Und dann fasste ich zwei Entschlüsse:  
Erstens wollte ich Sherlock zumindest vorübergehend in dem Glauben lassen, ich hätte das mit der offenen Beziehung akzeptiert.  
Und zweitens würde ich mit Mycroft darüber reden.  
Dank meines Geliebten wusste der ja nun ohnehin schon Bescheid, ich wie ich ihn einschätzte, wusste er auch schon, dass Sherlock und ich nun tatsächlich zueinander gefunden hatten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie der es immer wieder schaffte, einfach alles zu wissen, aber er tat es einfach.  
Ich hatte ihn sogar in Verdacht, bei uns in Bakerstreet 221B eine Kamera installiert zu haben. Oder zumindest eine „Wanze“. Ich hatte auch schon gründlich danach gesucht, war allerdings nicht fündig geworden.

Jedenfalls war der dank Sherlock ja nun eh schon im Bilde, also konnte ich mir genauso gut von ihm Rat und Hilfe holen.  
Ich fand, das war er mir schuldig.

Aber jetzt raffte ich mich erst einmal auf, und ging wieder nach unten ins Wohnzimmer.  
Sherlock saß auf dem Sofa, hielt ein Kissen mit den Armen fest umklammert und sah mir entgegen.   
„John?“ fragte er unsicher. „Bist du sehr böse auf mich?“  
Das kam so bittend, beinahe kindlich, dass ich nicht anders konnte als zu schmunzeln.  
„Naja, Sherlock,“ sagte ich. „Begeistert bin ich nicht gerade, dass du solche Dinge mit deinem Bruder besprichst. Ich wünsche mir, dass in Zukunft für solche Dinge, die unser Partnerschaft betreffen, ich dein erster Ansprechpartner bin, einverstanden?“  
Er nickte.  
„Heißt das,“ fragte er, „das du mich immer noch willst?“  
„Aber natürlich, mein Schatz. Schau, ich liebe dich. Seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde sind wir ein Paar. Und ich wäre einfach ein mieser Schuft, wen ich das so schnell schon und nur wegen einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit wieder aufgeben würde, meinst du nicht auch?“  
„Ich weiß das nicht, John, für mich ist das alles so neu... du musst mich an die Hand nehmen und mich diese Dinge lehren.“  
Er sah mich mit seinen wunderbaren Augen an und setzte leise hinzu: „Bitte.“

In diesem Augenblick konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen.  
Er rückte näher an mich heran und schmiegte sich an mich. Meine Hände fuhren in seine Locken und wuschelten darin herum.  
Seine Nähe und Wärme zu spüren, war einfach wunderbar.  
„Ich liebe dich, Sherlock,“ sagte ich. „Und weißt du, wir werden uns mit Sicherheit noch öfter streiten. Aber du musst dann nicht jedes mal Angst haben, dass ich die Beziehung mit dir aufgebe. Das wird nicht geschehen, okay?“  
„Gut,“ sagte er und gab mir noch einen kleinen Kuss.  
Er sah jetzt beruhigt, zufrieden und glücklich aus.

Wir hielten uns eine Weile im Arm und sagten nichts. Manchmal muss man einfach das Beieinandersein genießen.  
Schließlich, nahm er meine Hand und streichelte sie sanft.  
„John?“ fragte er.  
„Ja, Sherlock?“  
„Du hast gesagt wir werden uns bestimmt noch öfter streiten.“  
„Ja,“ sagte ich und versuchte Sicherheit und Stärke auszustrahlen.  
„Ich fürchte, ich werde wohl auch noch öfter Dinge tun, dass du böse auf mich bist.“  
„Das wird wohl so sein,“ sagte ich und musste wieder schmunzeln.  
„Und, John, du versprichst mir, das auszuhalten? Und trotzdem bei mir zu bleiben?“  
„Ja, Sherlock, das verspreche ich, Sicher wirst auch du das ein oder andere Mal böse auf mich sein. Versprich auch du, dass du zu mir stehst ja?“  
Er schnaubte und sagte in einem Ton, als hätte ich mal wieder was unaussprechlich dummes gesagt:  
„Das ist doch völlig außer Frage, John.“  
Ich grinste breit und küsste ihn.

„Du, John?“  
„Ja, Sherlock?“  
„Ich frage mich, ob du mir wohl auch böse sein wirst, wenn ich dir beichte, dass auch Mrs. Hudson bereits über unsere offene Beziehung Bescheid weiß?“


	3. Sherlock hat Herzprobleme

Ich schnappte nach Luft, und holte tief Atem, um ruhig zu bleiben.  
Es würde ja nichts bringen, sich aufzuregen, und Mrs. Hudson war ohnehin so etwas wie eine enge Vertraute von uns beiden.  
Es wurmte mich nur, dass irgendwie wohl alle Welt eher Bescheid wusste als ich!  
Sherlock sah schon wieder so unsicher drein, dass ich ihm diesmal nicht böse sein konnte. Irgendwie war die Situation ja auch komisch. Ich begann zu kichern.  
Das ganze war doch eigentlich typisch Sherlockhaft.  
Sherlock schien erleichtert, dass ich lachte und begann zu grinsen. Da war es mit mir vorbei und ich musste lauthals lachen, so sehr, dass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Sherlock stockte einen Moment erstaunt, dann stimmte er ein. Und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis wir wieder zu Atem kamen.

Als ich wieder sprechen konnte, sah ich ihn immer noch breit grinsend an und fragte: „Noch jemandem hast du das aber nicht erzählt, oder? Vielleicht Lestrade? Oder Molly? Oder gar Anderson?“  
Sherlock gluckste, und dann tat er etwas, was ihm recht selten gelang: er machte einen Witz, der auch tatsächlich witzig war, und das gewollt und nicht aus versehen.  
„Nein, John, aber vielleicht sollte ich eine Anzeige in die Times einrücken lassen?“  
Nun war es an mir, ihn verblüfft anzuschauen und erneut in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
Er lachte ebenfalls wieder mit, und so kam es, dass wir uns lachend auf dem Sofa kugelten, als das Telefon klingelte.  
Wir waren vor Lachen nicht in der Lage, dranzugehen.  
Erst als wir uns nach einigen Minuten beruhigt hatten, nahm Sherlock sein Handy zu Hand. Es war Lestrade gewesen, und Sherlock rief umgehend zurück.  
Er hatte einen Fall für uns, und wir machten uns auf den Weg.  
Es war der Fall des Herings mit der Himbeersoße, aber der war uninteressant, Sherlock löste ihn im Handumdrehen und verteilte mit der Gießkanne seine Beleidigungen, und ich habe dem keinen Eintrag in meinen Blog gewidmet. Hätte nicht gelohnt.

 

Am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück nahm ich mein Handy und sandte eine SMS an Mycroft Holmes.

**Ich muss Sie sprechen, Mycroft.**

_Ich habe keine Zeit, Dr. Watson._

**Nimm dir die Zeit für mich, mein lieber Schwager!**

Ich grinste. Wie er darauf wohl reagieren würde?  
Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis die Antwort kam.

_Gut. Ich erwarte Sie._

**Wann? Wo? Nicht auf Ihrem Anwesen, Mr. Holmes. Ich bevorzuge neutralen Boden.**

_Das „Red Dragon“. Dort gibt es kleine Separees, so dass wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können. 13 Uhr, ich teile dann mit Ihnen meine Mittagspause, also seien Sie pünktlich und halten Sie mich nicht unnötig auf!_

**Ich werde da sein. Wer könnte Ihrem Charme auch widerstehen?**

Ich schaltete das Handy aus.  
Ich hatte heute keinen Dienst, also erledigte ich den Einkauf, es war mal wieder nichts im Hause, während Sherlock irgendwelche Experimente am Küchentisch durchführte. Das übliche eben.  
Als ich vom Einkaufen zurückkam, war der Küchentisch aber zu meinem größten Erstaunen leergeräumt und sauber.  
Ich stellte die eingekauften Lebensmittel an ihren Platz und ging zu Sherlock, der auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer saß und die Hände unter dem Kinn gefaltet hatte.

„Du hast den Küchentisch gesäubert,“ sagte ich.  
„Ja,“ sagte er. „Ist das in Ordnung so?“  
„Mehr als das, Sherlock, ich freue mich darüber!“  
„Das ist gut,“ sagte er in einem völlig sachlichen Ton. „Denn ich habe mich informiert und habe gelesen, dass man in einer Beziehung Dinge tut, um dem anderen eine Freude zu bereiten. Und ich habe gedacht, das wäre ein Weg, diesen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen.“  
Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf das Sofa.  
Er sah mich an mit einer Art Staunen in den Augen.  
„John, ich habe festgestellt, dass, wenn du dich über etwas freust, was ich tue, mit dem Ziel, dir Freude zubereiten, mein Herz etwas ziemlich seltsames tut.“  
„So? Was tut es denn?“ fragte ich schmunzelnd.  
Er überlegte angestrengt.  
„Also, es klopft schneller und stolpert fast ein bisschen, so ähnlich, wie wenn du mich küsst. John, als Arzt kennst du sich doch sicher aus: ist das normal? Oder sollte ich mich vielleicht von einem Herzspezialisten untersuchen lassen?“  
Himmel, er konnte so unglaublich niedlich sein in seiner Unbeholfenheit. Der große, kluge, arrogante, eigensüchtige Sherlock Holmes.

Ich küsste ihn sanft und liebevoll auf die Wange, bevor ich antwortete:  
„Nein, Sherlock. Das gehört dazu, wenn man sich liebt. Dann macht es einen eben glücklich, wenn der Partner sich freut.“  
„Das heißt, mit meinem Herzen ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja,“ sagte ich.  
„Allerdings...,“ schnurrte ich ihm ins Ohr, „wenn du wünschst, kann ich dich heute Abend eingehender untersuchen. Du brauchst zwar definitiv keinen Herzspezialisten. Allerdings bin ich der Spezialist, wenn es um dein Herz geht.“  
Ich küsste seinen Hals.

Er lächelte mich an, liebevoll, aber schüchtern.  
„John, ich...“  
Er schwieg.  
„Ich weiß, Sherlock,“ sagte ich. „Ich meine damit, dass wir, wenn du möchtest, miteinander kuscheln können und schauen, was dein Herz macht. Ich tue nichts, was du nicht möchtest. Versprochen.“  
„Danke, John. Du bist wunderbar. Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient.“  
Ich grinste.  
„Stimmt, aber du hast mich trotzdem.“  
Er grinste ebenfalls und wirkte wieder gelöster. Und zufrieden.  
„So,“ sagte ich, „und jetzt muss ich los. Ich habe heute Mittag eine Verabredung. Bis später, mein Schatz.“  
Er nickte, und diesmal konnte ich den Blick aus seinen Augen nicht einordnen. Sie waren dunkler als sonst.


	4. Mycroft ist gesprächig

Als ich Punkt Ein Uhr vor dem „Red Dragon“ eintraf, stand Mycroft schon dort und stützte sich auf seinen Regenschirm. Das war so typisch, daß ich nicht anders konnte, als zu schmunzeln.  
„Sie sind pünktlich, Dr. Watson. Das schätze ich. Kommen Sie.“  
Er öffnete mir dir Tür zu dem chinesischen Restaurant und führte mich dort auch direkt in eine der Nischen, die eine Tür hatten, die man schließen konnte und so unter sich war.  
Ein Kellner war sofort an unserem Platze, und wir bestellten beide eine Kleinigkeit und Jasmintee. Nachdem das Essen gebracht wurde, schoss Mycroft die Tür.  
„ Ich schlage vor, Dr. Watson, dass wir uns erst diesen Köstlichkeiten widmen. Das Essen in diesem Lokal ist von erstklassiger Qualität, und es wäre eine Sünde, ihm nicht die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.“  
Mir war das recht, da ich durchaus Hunger hatte und so ließen wir es uns mehr oder weniger schwiegen schmecken.

Nachdem die Teller abgeräumt waren und Mycroft uns beiden Tee eingeschenkt hatte, faltete er die Hände, ähnlich wie sein Bruder es immer tat, sah mich an und fragte:  
„Nun, Dr. Watson, was kann ich für sie tun?“  
Und, um mich nun meinerseits aus der Fassung zu bringen, setzte er hinzu:  
„Lieber Schwager...“  
Ich war inzwischen allerdings an einem Punkt, an dem mich so schnell nichts aus der Fassung bringen konnte.  
Jedenfalls glaubte ich das in diesem Augenblick.  
Es sollte nur ein paar Minuten dauern, bis ich feststellte, dass ich mich mit dieser Einschätzung gründlich geirrt hatte.

„Mycroft. Ich weiß, dass Sherlock, mein geliebter Partner...“ Ich betonte die letzten beiden Worte besonders, „... bereits vor Zustandekommen unserer Liebesbeziehung, von der Sie zweifelsohne wissen...“ Er winkte ab. Natürlich wusste er Bescheid. „... mit Ihnen über die Art und Weise bestimmter sehr intimer Details dieser Beziehung diskutiert hat.“  
Mycroft tat mir zumindest nicht den Schimpf an, mich zu belügen, soviel muss zu seiner Ehrenrettung gesagt sein.  
Er nickte.  
„In der Tat, Doktor. Mein Bruder trat mit der Bitte um Rat an mich heran und ich habe mit ihm die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten erörtert.“  
„Und Sie sind zu dem Ergebnis gekommen...“  
„Nun, dass eine offene Beziehung, bei der beide Partner das Recht haben, sich die körperliche Befriedigung auch außerhalb der Beziehung zu suchen, und das Konzept der Treue sich ausschließlich auf die Treue des Herzens und des Kopfes bezieht, die beste Lösung sei.“

„Ach ja? Die beste Lösung für wen?“   
Ich merkte, wie schon wieder die Wut in mir hoch stieg.  
„Nun, Doktor, einerseits für Sie. Denn es ist nicht abzusehen, wann beziehungsweise ob überhaupt jemals Sherlock Interesse an sexuellen Aktivitäten haben wird. Und wir wissen ja, daß Sie dagegen in der Vergangenheit auf diesem Gebiet recht umtriebig gewesen sind.“  
Ich schnaubte.  
„Ach, und da glauben Sie einfach mal, ich bin nicht in der Lage, mich um meines Partners Willen zurückzunehmen?“  
„Warum sollten Sie das für Sherlock tun?“  
Mein Blut begann zu kochen.  
„Weil ich ihn liebe? Weil er mir wichtiger ist, als alles andere? Aber verdammt noch mal, von diesen Dingen haben Sie ja keine Ahnung!“

Mycroft nahm ungerührt einen Schluck Tee.  
„Dr. Watson, ja, ich stehe auf dem Standpunkt, daß Gefühle eine Schwäche sind, ein Fehler, der den Menschen angreifbar macht und einige Kapazitäten des Geistes blockiert, die für wichtigeres gebraucht werden. Ich selber lasse keine...“ Er zögerte -  
„... nun, nahezu keine Gefühle zu. Und wenn es mir doch einmal geschieht, kann ich anders damit umgehen, als mein haltloser Bruder.“  
„Hören Sie, Mycroft, wenn Sie jetzt anfangen wollen, Sherlock zu beleidigen, sind Sie bei mir an der falschen Adresse.“

„Keineswegs, Dr. Watson. Bevor Sie sich jetzt echauffieren, lassen sie mich zum andererseits kommen. Ja, ich denke, auch für Sherlock wäre eine solcherart offen gehaltene Beziehung das Beste, jedenfalls vorerst. Sie wissen selbst, wie schnell er sich unter Druck setzt, wenn er Dinge nicht gleich hinbekommt. Wenn er jemandem gerecht werden will, was normalerweise Klienten betrifft, deren Fälle er lösen will, jetzt allerdings Sie als seinen Partner, den er glücklich machen will, dann steckt er alle Ressourcen in diese Aufgabe. Und aufgrund seiner psychologischen Vorgeschichte, in die ich auch seinen Hang zum Suchtverhalten mit einbeziehe, gilt es, eine solche Situation zu vermeiden.“  
„Aber er wird mir gerecht. Auch ohne Sex.“  
„Nun gut, Doktor. Wenn das so ist, dann ehrt Sie das. Allerdings fällt es schon mir nicht leicht, daran zu glauben, dass das dauerhaft so bleibt. Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie schwierig es Sherlock fallen muss?“

Ich atmete tief durch.  
Dann nickte ich.  
Ich machte den Fehler, auf Mycroft zu hören, und nicht bei meiner ersten Regung zu bleiben, klar und ehrlich zu kommunizieren was Sache ist. Ich kann mir nur zu Gute halten, dass ich es mit den besten Absichten tat.  
„Gut,“ sagte ich also, „Lassen wir Sherlock in dem Glauben, ich würde... mir meine Bedürfnisbefriedigung anderswo suchen.“  
Ich seufzte. Wohl war mir bei der Sache nicht.  
Eine Weile war ich in Gedanken und merkte nicht, wie Mycroft mich aufmerksam musterte.  
„Werden Sie es denn auch tun?“  
„Was werde ich tun?“  
„Nun, John, Ihre Befriedigung anderswo...“  
Ich fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Nein!“  
Jetzt war ich echt sauer.  
„Mycroft Holmes. Ich bin ein Mann und habe Spaß an Sex. Ja. Aber jetzt bin ich mit Sherlock zusammen, und ich werde nicht in der Gegend rumvögeln! Herrgott noch mal!“

Das ganze kam mir in diesem Moment so surreal vor. Hier saß ich und unterhielt mich mit Mycroft Holmes über Sex.   
Aber es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.  
Entgegen meiner Annahme von Vorhin schaffte dieser Mann es nämlich locker, mich aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
„Nun, das kann ich gut verstehen, John.“  
Warum sprach er mich eigentlich inzwischen mit Vornamen an?  
„Ich möchte Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen,“ fuhr er fort.  
„Sie sind ein attraktiver Mann, gepflegt, charmant. Falls Sie also an einen Punkt kommen, wo Sie Ihre Bedürfnisse ausleben möchten, und nicht, wie Sie es ausdrücken, wild rumvögeln möchten... nun... wäre ich gerne bereit, Ihnen dafür zur Verfügung zu stehen.“  
Ich glaubte, nicht richtig verstanden zu haben.  
„Wie Bitte?“  
„Nun, John, ich würde in einem solchen Falle gerne mit Ihnen Sex haben.“  
Mir fiel die zarte Porzellantasse aus der Hand, und der heiße Jasmintee ergoss sich über meine Hose.


	5. Gregory ist übereifrig

„Mist!“ fluchte ich. Das konnte ich nicht auch noch gebrauchen. Mit nassen Hosen mit der Tube durch halb London. Halleluja.  
Und überhaupt.  
Was ging hier eigentlich gerade ab? Hatte Mycroft Holmes himself mich gerade sozusagen angegraben?  
Ich war fassungslos.  
„Nein, Mr. Holmes,“ fauchte ich ihn an.  
„Sollte ich jemals tatsächlich diesen von mir ungewollten und dennoch von Sherlock ausgestellten Freifahrtschein nutzen wollen, dann ganz sicher nicht mit Ihnen! Und jetzt wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mich nach Hause fahren würden!“  
Mycroft nickte.  
Wie von Zauberhand gerufen erschien der Kellner. Als ich meine Börse zücken wollte, bat mich Mycroft, stecken zu lassen, er würde das übernehmen. Aber ich weigerte mich und zahlte meinen Anteil selber. Sonst dachte dieser arrogante Kerl am Ende noch, das hier wäre eine Art Date gewesen. Das hätte mir zu allem Überfluss noch gefehlt.  
Mycroft telefonierte mit seiner Assistentin, informierte sie über sein Ausbleiben und bat sie, das Treffen mit irgendeinem Generaldirektor zu verschieben.  
Dann wandte er sich mir zu und sagte:  
„Kommen Sie?“

Mycroft fuhr mich also nach Hause.  
Vor dem Haus in der Bakerstreet angekommen, stieg er ebenfalls aus dem Auto.  
„Haben sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mit rauf komme, Dr. Watson? Ich würde gerne ein paar Worte mit meinem Bruder wechseln.“  
„Ach machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen,“ motzte ich genervt. 

Oben angekommen, fand ich zu meiner Überraschung anstelle von Sherlock DI Lestrade vor, der auf dem Sofa saß.   
„Hallo, John,“ sagte er, als ich das Zimmer betrat. „Sherlock zieht sich gerade an, ich habe einen Fall für ihn.“  
Dann sah er Mycroft hinter mir den Raum betreten.  
Und nun geschah etwas, was mich erneut aus der Fassung brachte an diesem Tag.   
Lestrade stand freudestrahlend vom Sofa auf, ging auf Mycroft Holmes zu, umarmte ihn, küsste ihn auf den Mund und sagte: „Hallo, Honey, was machst du denn hier?“

Ich musste mich erst mal setzen.  
„What the Fuck...?“  
Mycroft stöhnte missmutig.  
Lestrade schaute von ihm zu mir und zurück.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Honey, ich dachte, John wüsste von uns...“  
„Nun,“ knurrte ich, „jetzt weiß ichs jedenfalls. Allerdings, Mr Holmes, sagten Sie nicht vorhin, sie ließen keine Gefühle zu in ihrem Leben?“  
„Wenn Sie sich recht entsinnen, Dr. Watson, dann sagte ich, ich lasse nahezu kein Gefühle zu. Es gibt eine einzige Ausnahme in meinem Leben. Und diese Ausnahme ist Gregory. Mein Verlobter.“  
Und er nahm Lestrades linke Hand in die seine und hielt beide hoch, so dass ich die Verlobungsringe sehen konnte.  
Ich war fassungslos.  
Zum einen über die Tatsache an sich, zum anderen darüber, dass er trotzdem vor noch nicht einmal einer halben Stunde mir gemeinsame sexuelle Aktivitäten angeboten hatte...  
Ich rannte hinauf in mein Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen. Ich wollte die nasse Hose loswerden. Und einen Moment alleine sein.

 

In den nächsten Tagen kehrte nun etwas Ruhe bei uns ein.  
Mycroft ließ sich nicht blicken und auch nicht von sich hören, wofür ich einfach nur dankbar war.  
Sherlock und ich lebten unser Leben, das sich nicht sonderlich geändert hatte im Vergleich zu der Zeit vor unserer Beziehung, mit einer entscheidenden Ausnahme:  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sherlock ausgesprochen gerne kuschelte.  
Wenn wir abends auf dem Sofa saßen, um einen Film zu schauen, bekam ich oft nicht wirklich etwas von den Ereignissen auf dem Bildschirm mit, weil wir die ganze Zeit schmusten, streichelten und küssten.   
Ich genoss das natürlich sehr, und Sherlock wirkt so ausgeglichen wie noch nie und genoss es sichtlich ebenfalls.  
Es war eine wunderbare Zeit, und es hätte gerne so bleiben können.  
Ach ja.  
Es blieb aber nicht so.

Es begann damit, dass wir wieder in einer ausgedehnten Kuschelorgie auf dem Sofa zu Gange waren.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die letzte Verabredung mit mir selbst unter der Dusche schon ein paar Tage her. Ich brauche dafür immer eine gewissen Ruhe und eine entspannte Gemütslage. Nun waren die letzten Tage aber eher stressig gewesen. Mein Job ist eben nicht immer einfach, noch dazu hatte einer von Lestrades Fällen Sherlock und mich kreuz und quer durch London gehetzt. Es war er Fall mit dem Todessprung von der Teppichkante gewesen. Der war schon ziemlich interessant, allerdings waren einige hochgestellte Persönlichkeiten involviert, so dass ich ihn nicht in meinem Blog veröffentlichen darf.  
Ich hatte also nicht die Muße gehabt, meiner Lust Abhilfe zu schaffen.

Und so passierte, was völlig normal ist, wenn man mit dem Geliebten zusammen wild auf dem Sofa rumschmust: Mein Glied erigierte in extremem Ausmaß, so hätte es wahrscheinlich Mycroft ausgedrückt.  
Oder, wie Greg es wohl sagen würde, der sich im allgemeinen deutlich bodenständiger ausdrückte (Himmel, es war mir immer noch ein Rätsel, was die beiden aneinander fanden): Ich hatte ne mörderische Latte.

Und natürlich blieb das nicht unbemerkt. Ich saß auf dem Sofa, Sherlock kniete über meinem Schoss und wir küssten uns. Unsere Mitten berührten sich. Und da spürte er es.  
„John,“ sagte er, „ich weiß, dass du dich bisher noch nicht mit jemandem getroffen hast. Aber ich denke, spätestens jetzt solltest du es tun.“  
Ich sah ihn erschrocken an.  
Dann holte ich tief Luft... so langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sich das zu einer Art Dauerbeschäftigung entwickelte. Sollte ich jemals wieder einen Fragebogen ausfüllen müssen, indem unter anderem nach außerberuflichen Skills gefragt wird, sollte ich schreiben: Tief durchatmen. Dass kann ich inzwischen besonders gut. Habe darin viel Übung.

„Nein, Sherlock,“ sagte ich. „Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du dich so um mich sorgst, aber dazu besteht aktuell keine Veranlassung.“  
„Aber John, ich spüre doch, dass du das Bedürfnis... nein, die Lust nach sexueller Betätigung verspürst,“ sagte er, und diese Worte aus seinem Mund machten das Problem nicht unbedingt kleiner.  
„Ja, Sherlock,“ sagte ich.  
„Aber ich habe derzeit keinerlei Wunsch, dass mit einem fremden Menschen zu teilen. Ich genieße unsere Schmuserei und werde damit allein fertig. Nachher unter der Dusche... du verstehst?“  
„Denkst du dabei an mich?“ fragte Sherlock, während er etwas rot um die Nase wurde und den Kopf senkte.  
„Natürlich, an wen denn sonst?“ sagte ich und küsste ihn sanft.  
„Dennoch, John, ich finde, du solltest...“  
„Herr Gott, Sherlock, lass das doch meine Sorge sein, okay?“  
„John, ich möchte doch nur, daß du glücklich bist. Ich weiß, daß ich dir nicht, zumindest noch nicht, alles geben kann, was du brauchst. Deswegen ist es doch für uns beide das beste, wenn du dir das anderswo holst.“  
Ich seufzte resigniert.  
„Nun, wir werden sehen,“ sagte ich, und beschloss, am nächsten Abend auszugehen. Ich hatte nicht vor, nun... aber ich würde Sherlock nicht sagen, wo ich hin gehen würde, und wenn er dann glauben würde, ich hätte mir ein Bettabenteuer gehabt, und es ihm dann besser ging, dann solle das eben so sein.  
Ich seufzte abermals und küsste meinen Schatz so innig ich nur konnte.


	6. Greg plaudert aus dem Nähkästchen

Ich ging am nächsten Abend tatsächlich aus. Ich traf mich mit Lestrade auf ein Bier im Pub.  
Lestrade und ich verstanden uns recht gut, und wir hatten das schon hin und wieder gemacht. Das letzte Mal war allerdings schon eine Weile her. Als ich ihn anrief, um mich mit ihm zu verabreden, war er erst etwas verlegen. Aber das legte sich schnell, so trafen wir uns beide gegen sieben Uhr in meinem Lieblingspub.  
„Hallo, Dr. Watson,“ begrüßte er mich, als ich an den Tisch trat, an dem er schon saß.  
„Guten Abend, Detective Inspector.“  
Ich gab ihm die Hand und sagte dann schmunzelnd:  
„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir ja jetzt wohl so etwas wie Schwager sind, fände ich es passend, wenn Sie mich John nennen.“  
Er nickte.  
„Einverstanden, John, dann nenn mich aber bitte Greg. Nicht Gregory, dass ist...“ er zögerte, „das ist Mycroft vorbehalten.“  
Ich grinste.  
„Okay, Greg.“

Greg hatte uns das erste Bier besorgt.  
„Ich war schon ganz schön überrascht, das mit dir und Mycroft hätte ich nicht erwartet.“  
Greg lief rot an.  
„Nun ja, es hat sich eben so ergeben... er ist für mich anders, weißt du? Nicht so, wie alle Welt ihn kennt, eiskalt und berechnend... ich kenne den anderen, den wahren Mycroft.“  
Er sah verlegen auf den Tisch.  
Ich nickte, irgendwie kannte ich das. Sherlocks unsichere, kindliche Seite, die ich inzwischen kennengelernt hatte, würden auch nicht viele Menschen zu sehen bekommen.  
Wir nahmen beide einen Schluck Bier.  
„Ich liebe ihn, und er mich. Alles andere spielt keine Rolle,“ sagte Greg ruhig und sah mich an.  
Ich nickte. Und beschloss, ihm von Mycrofts Avancen mir gegenüber erst mal nichts zu erwähnen. Wenngleich ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich damit das richtige tat.

„Und... wie läuft es bei dir und Sherlock so?“ fragte Greg nach einer Weile.  
Ich seufzte.  
„Oh,“ sagte er, „so schwierig?“  
„Ja,“ sagte ich. „Wenn ich Facebook hätte, würde mein Beziehungsstatus 'Es ist kompliziert' lauten.“  
Greg sah mich erstaunt an.   
„Also wenn man euch so sieht, hat man den Eindruck, dass ihr glücklich wärt...“  
„Sind wir auch, aber...“  
Ich wusste nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte.  
Greg kam mir zuvor.  
„Du hast Probleme damit, dass Sherlock eine offene Beziehung will, oder?“  
Ich prustete mein Bier über den Tisch.   
„Woher zum Geier weißt du das denn jetzt auch... ach klar. Mycroft. Der konnte den Mund nicht halten, oder?“  
Greg nickte mit verlegenem Grinsen.  
„Also jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache,“ sagte er, „was macht dir so zu schaffen?“  
Jetzt war es auch schon egal, also erzählte ich Greg die ganze Geschichte, damit er die Zusammenhänge kannte. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann er mir ja nen vernünftigen Rat geben, dachte ich.

„So ist also die Lage, Greg,“ beendete ich meinen Monolog. „Kannst du verstehen, dass es mir gerade nicht so gut geht mit alle dem? Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es dir ginge, wenn Mycroft dir so einen merkwürdigen Vorschlag mache würde?“  
„Nun ja,“ sagte Greg und kratzte sich im Nacken, „ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das jetzt sagen soll, aber... John, Mycroft und ich führen eine offene Beziehung.“  
Gut, dass ich gerade kein Bier im Mund hatte, sonst hätte ich es wieder über den Tisch verteilt.  
„John, ich dachte, das wüsstest du, immerhin hat Myke dir ja ein entsprechendes Angebot gemacht...“  
Ich schloss die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Lieber Gott, lass mich sterben. Jetzt. Bitte. Ein klassischer Herzinfarkt? Oder ein nettes kleines gerissenes Aneurysma? Bitte!

Aber der Himmel hatte kein Einsehen, ich blieb am Leben, und ich dachte mir zum wiederholten Male: Ach Scheiß drauf, jetzt ist auch schon alles egal.  
Aber wie das Leben so spielt: Ich denke, na zumindest kann es jetzt nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.  
Und mein Leben sagt: Ätsch, doch!

Wir saßen einander gegenüber, und schauten beide etwas unsicher auf den Tisch.  
„Darf ich fragen warum?“ fragte ich, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas aufschlussreiches für meine eigene Situation daraus entnehmen zu können.  
„Wir haben halt Bedürfnisse, die sich zwar an einigen Stellen überschneiden, an anderen Stellen jedoch zu unterschiedlich sind, um unter einen Hut gebracht zu werden.“  
Er drehte sein Bierglas in den Händen.  
„Mycroft ist... naja, eben Mycroft. Er ist auch im Bett sehr, wie soll ich das ausdrücken, konservativ. Das ist okay, und wir haben da auch ziemlich viel Spaß, aber... mir genügt das eben nicht, hin und wieder mag in es eben Härter.“  
Ein Blitz, der mich erschlägt? Jetzt? Bitte, ihr himmlischen Mächte!

„Naja, und weil ich mir mein etwas abenteuerlicheres Vergnügen eben anderswo suche, mit seinem Wissen und Einverständnis, hat er eben auch das Recht, sich andere Partner für seinen Blümchensex zu suchen. Das ist doch völlig in Ordnung wenn beide es wollen und akzeptieren.“  
Ich holte, mal wieder, tief Luft.  
„Ich verstehe schon, dass die Situation bei euch anders ist. Keine Frage. Aber, John, ich denke ebenso wie Myke. Im Moment ist es wahrscheinlich für euch beide das beste so. Sherlock kann die Sache entspannt angehen, und du hast alle Möglichkeiten offen.“  
Ich nahm noch einen Schluck Bier.  
„Naja, Greg,“ sagte ich dann, „ich bin mir dessen zwar immer noch nicht sicher. Aber seis drum. Es ist wie es ist. Könntest du daher Sherlock gegenüber für dich behalten, dass wir beide den Abend zusammen verbracht haben? Wenn er in dem Glauben ist, ich hätte... nun ja, jemand anderen getroffen, und vielleicht anderes getan als nur Bier trinken... dann macht er sich weniger Sorgen um meine... sexuellen Bedürfnisse...“  
Greg nickte. 

Damit schlossen wir das Thema ab. Der Rest des Abends verlief ganz angenehm. Wir unterhielten uns über Fußball; ein Thema, das uns beide interessierte. Über die letzten Fälle. Über Gerüchte und Klatsch aus dem Yard. Über Filme und Musik.  
Dabei floss das ein oder andere Bierchen.  
Als wir uns verabschiedeten, gingen wir noch ein paar Meter hin die gleiche Richtung. Bevor wir uns trennten, blieb Greg stehen, kratzte sich erneut im Nacken uns sagte dann (wir erinnern uns an das „Ätsch, doch!“, das mein Leben noch im Ärmel hatte?):   
„John, ich mag und schätze dich, und in Anbetracht deiner Situation.. also was ich sage will ist, wenn du doch irgendwann die offene Beziehung leben willst... also wie auch immer, falls du Lust hast, ein bisschen BDSM auszuprobieren und zu erfahren, wie sich das anfühlt, ein Sub zu sein... Ich würde gerne ein paar Spiele mit dir ausprobieren, immerhin bist du gutaussehend und...“  
Den Rest hörte ich nicht mehr.  
Ich hatte mich umgedreht und war gegangen.   
Bier trinken mit Greg gehörte zu den Dingen, die ich garantiert in absehbarer Zeit nicht mehr mache würde.  
Wo bleibt der Tödliche Asthmaanfall, wenn man ihn braucht?


	7. Ich werde hysterisch

Als ich an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, war ich ziemlich angeheitert. Denn nachdem nun auch Gregory Lestrade mir Avancen gemacht hatte, brauchte ich dringend noch ein bisschen Alkohol. Ich war also in eine weitere Bar eingekehrt und hatte mir noch einige Gläser Whisky gegönnt. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war mehr als angeheitert.

Ich stolperte die Treppe hoch. Sherlock saß auf dem Sofa und arbeitete am Laptop. An meinem, wie ich trotz des Nebels in meinem Kopf bemerkte. Egal.  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf das Sofa und gab ihm einen geräuschvollen Kuss auf die Wange und nuschelte:  
"Guten Abend, mein Schatz!"  
Sherlock brummte irgendetwas, ignorierte mich jedoch ansonsten jedoch. Verliebt hin, verliebt her, in mancher Hinsicht blieb Sherlock einfach Sherlock, und ich war ganz froh darüber. Schließlich liebte ich ihn so, wie er war.

Ich jedoch war anhänglich an diesem Abend. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und versuchte, mich anzukuscheln. Er löste seine Finger von der Tastatur meines Laptops, drehte sich zu mir und sah mich an. Seine Augen erschienen unergründlich dunkel.  
Er legte seine Arme auch um mich, küsste mich sanft und sagte: "Du solltest ins Bett gehen, John."  
"Kommst du mit?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.  
Er zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Ich bringe dich ins Bett, John, und dann muß ich noch was recherchieren."  
Er half mir auf. Zugegeben, ich schwankte ganz schön. 

Während er mich also ins Schlafzimmer geleitete, fragte er: "John, ich nehme an, du hast heute Abend deinen Spaß gehabt?"  
"Ja, das kann man wohl so sagen," kicherte ich.  
Im nächsten Augenblick wurde mir bewusst, was er damit meinte.

Nun sagt man ja, Kinder und Betrunkene sagen die Wahrheit.  
Also stieß ich ihn weg von mir und fauchte: "Nein, ich habe nicht fremdgevögelt! Auch wenn mir das anscheinend alle Welt zutraut, ich muss nicht wild in der Gegend rumficken, um mich wohl zu fühlen!"  
Ich rannte die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer, das ich seit Wochen nicht mehr benutzt hatte, da ich gemeinsam mit Sherlock in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte.  
Heute Nacht jedoch würde ich alleine schlafen. Mir war das im Moment schlichtweg einfach alles ein bisschen viel. 

Am nächsten Morgen kam ich spät, müde und verkatert hinunter in das Wohnzimmer. Sherlock saß wieder (oder immer noch?) auf dem Sofa, mit meinem Laptop beschäftigt.  
Als er mich hörte, sah er auf.  
"Guten Morgen, John."  
"Morgen," brummte ich.  
Er musterte mich und sagte dann:   
"Du hast Kopfschmerzen, und dir ist übel. Du überlegst, ob du dir einen Kaffee machen sollst, bevor du das Gespräch mit mir suchst. Ich würde dir im übrigen genau diese Reihenfolge empfehlen, da du zum einen dann eine Tasse hast, an der du dich festhalten kannst, etwas, das dir während unangenehmen Gesprächen immer etwas Sicherheit verleiht. Und zum anderen kannst du klarer denken, wenn du etwas Koffein zu dir nimmst."  
Ich verdrehte die Augen, folgte aber seinem Rat und machte mir einen Kaffee. Dann setzte ich mich in meinen Sessel. Das heiße, dampfende Getränk tat mir gut.

"John," sagte Sherlock, "ich sehe, dass du gestern Abend entgegen deiner ursprünglichen Absichten nicht in sexuelle Aktivitäten verstrickt warst."  
Ich nickte resigniert.  
"Ich sehe dir ebenfalls an, dass es dir jetzt, da du in einer festen Beziehung mit mir bist, nicht so leicht fällt, mit einem, nun, wildfremden zu schlafen."  
Hoffnungsvoll schaute ich auf. Hatte er jetzt verstanden, dass ich diesen ganzen Unfug mit der offenen Beziehung gar nicht wollte?  
Aber leider zeigte sich mal wieder, dass mein so überaus kluger Consulting Detective in Dingen, die Gefühle und zwischenmenschliches betrafen, so unwissend war wie ein Kind.  
"Gut, das verstehe ich," sagte er.  
"Und deswegen schlage ich dir vor, dass du dich zu diesem Zwecke mit Bill Wiggins triffst."

Diesmal war es Kaffee, den ich pustend über den Wohnzimmertisch verteilte.  
Bill Wiggins war einer von Sherlocks Informanten aus seinem Obdachlosennetzwerk. Ein gewitzter junger Mann, der uns durchaus schon wertvolle Dienste geleistet hatte.  
Aber das war doch kein Grund, mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen!  
"Sherlock, ich weiß, du meinst es gut. Aber bitte, überlasse es doch einfach mir, mit wem ich ins Bett steige und mit wem nicht, okay?"  
Sherlock drehte sich wortlos zu seinem Laptop um und fuhr mit seinen Recherchen fort.  
Er war ganz offensichtlich eingeschnappt. Nun, meine Laune war auch nicht die beste, zumal ich auch immer noch unangenehme Kopfschmerzen hatte.

In diesem Augenblick ertönte der Signalton, der bei meinem Handy anzeigte, dass eine SMS eingegangen war.   
Ich bekam einen hysterischen Lachanfall. Unter Tränen und Luft schnappen jappste ich:   
"Wenn das jetzt noch wer ist, der mir auch noch vorschlägt, mit ihm zu vögeln, dann springe ICH von Dach des Barth!"  
Ich lachte und lachte.  
"Vielleicht Moriarty..."  
Ich kriegte mich erst wieder ein, als eine schallende Ohrfeige von Sherlock mich zur Besinnung brachte.  
"John, nimm dich zusammen!"  
Ich atmete tief durch. Mal wieder.

"Hör zu, John," sagte Sherlock.  
"Ich sehe, dass das ganze offenkundig so nicht funktioniert. Wie es aussieht, hast du große Schwierigkeiten, dich auf Sex außerhalb unserer Beziehung einzulassen. Und das, obwohl doch du es warst, der zuerst diese Idee hatte."  
Ich sah ihn groß an. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen: er glaubte tatsächlich, was er da sagte.  
"Ich bedauere das," fuhr er fort.  
"Aber ich werde mir um das Problem Gedanken machen und eine Lösung finden."  
Und noch bevor ich auch nur die Chance hatte, ihm klar zu machen, dass es doch eigentlich überhaupt kein Problem gab, versank er in seinen Gedächtnispalast.  
Mir blieb nur noch, mit den Schultern zu zucken und die nächste Überraschung abzuwarten. 

Ach und die SMS war von Lestrade. Er hatte einen Fall für uns. Es war der Fall mit dem an die Kirchentür genagelten Bandwurmgerippe. Aber der beinhaltet einige sehr unappetitliche Details... daher habe ich ihn nicht in meinem Blog veröffentlicht.


	8. Sherlock macht Fortschritte

Die nächste Überraschung kam. Ich war auf Arbeit, hatte gerade eine kleine Pause, da gab mein Handy wieder den SMS Ton von sich. Ich schluckte. In letzter Zeit hatte ich, sobald es das tat, oder auch sobald jemand mich anrief, immer so ein ungutes Gefühl...  
Es war Sherlock.

**John, welchen Nickname benutzt du in Internetforen?**

_Warum willst du das wissen, Sherlock?_

**Also welchen Nickname?**

_Ich bin in einem medizinischen Fachforum angemeldet, dort bin ich einfach Dr. Watson_

**Nein, das geht nicht. Irgendein privates Forum?**

Mein Magen begann ungesund zu grummeln. Was zum Geier hatte Sherlock vor? 

**Jawn!!!**

_Hör zu, Sherlock, ich habe keine Ahnung, was du vorhast, aber ich werde keinesfalls so dumm sein, und dir einen entsprechenden Hinweis geben, bevor ich nicht weiß, worum es hier geht. WAS HAST DU VOR?_

**Kein Grund, ausfallend zu werden, John!**

_Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was du planst!_

**Ich melde dich gerade auf einer Seitensprung- Datingwebsite an.**

_Du tust was???!!!_

**Ich melde dich gerade auf einer Seitensprung- Datingwebsite an.**

_Sherlock! Wehe!!!_

_Finger weg vom Laptop! Lass das sein! Ich mache hier Schluss und komme nach Hause, bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir, so Gott will und ich ein Taxi finde, und dann Gnade dir Gott!_

_Wenn du das tatsächlich tust, dann versohle ich dir den Hintern, dass du tagelang nicht sitzen kannst, mein Freund!_

Während ich das textete, hatte ich mir schon meine Jacke übergeworfen, war am Zimmer meiner Chefin vorbei gestürmt und hatte etwas von „Ich muss weg, ein Notfall!“ gerufen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie sie die Augen verdrehte.  
Ich konnte heilfroh sein, dass ich so ein guter Arzt war und vor allem meine Patienten mich so mochten. Ich scheine einfach ein Händchen für kranke Menschen und ihre Seelenbefindlichkeiten zu haben, jedenfalls vergöttern mich meine Patienten, und das hat mir schon das ein oder andere Male den Job gerettet, wenn Sherlock ihn mal wieder regelrecht torpediert hatte.

Ich hatte Glück und erwischte tatsächlich ein Taxi, so dass ich mit viel Glück eine halbe Stunde später die Treppe zu unserer Wohnung in der Bakerstreet 221B hinauf stürmte.  
Sherlock saß im Sessel, hatte das Laptop auf dem Tisch abgestellt und hatte die Hände unter dem Kinn gefaltet. Seine Denkerpose.  
„Sherlock,“ schnaubte ich, „hast du...?“

Er sah mich an.  
„Nein, John. Ich habe unserer SMS Konversation entnommen, dass du mit meinem Vorhaben nicht einverstanden bist. Was mir nicht einleuchtet. Weil ich aber nicht möchte, wenn du über mich verärgert bist, habe ich es nicht getan. Ich hielt es für besser, zu warten bis du hier bist und wir die Sache besprechen können.“  
„Da gibt es nichts zu bereden, du wirst es nicht tun. Du wirst mich nirgends anmelden.“  
Sherlock seufzte.  
„Es wäre eine so einleuchtende Lösung für unser Problem...“  
„Nein!“  
„Ich hatte als Nickname an 'Jawn' gedacht...“  
„NEIN!!!!“

„Gut, John. Ich habe verstanden. Auch ohne deine Androhung körperlicher Züchtigung. Die du vermutlich ohnehin nicht ernst gemeint hast...?“  
Himmel, nein, natürlich nicht.  
„Oh doch, mein Freundchen, oh doch!“  
Er sah mich mit großen Augen an, und man merkte regelrecht, dass er versuchte, mich einzuschätzen, zu deduzieren, was ich denn nun tatsächlich dachte. Aber es gelang ihm offenbar nicht. In dieser Hinsicht bildete ich eine Ausnahme, denn es gab immer wieder Situationen, wo ihm das bei mir nicht gelang. Das war eines der Dinge, die mich von Anfang an für ihn besonders gemacht hatten.

„Andererseits,“ sinnierte Sherlock nun, „sollen derlei Dinge sich ja durchaus auch als eine Art sexuelles Vorspiel eignen. Im Moment ist an so etwas noch nicht zu denken. Wenngleich ich beim Kuscheln beginne, etwas zu empfinden, was ich nach eingehender Recherche als Lustgefühle einsortieren kann. Wenn du mein Ohrläppchen knabberst, reagiert mein primäres Geschlechtsteil darauf, indem es kribbelnde Signale durch meinen Körper sendet und außerdem beginnt es minimal, sich zu versteifen. Allerdings sind härterer sexuelle Praktiken im Moment noch nichts für mich.“

Erstens – schaffte es mein liebster, mit diesen hochgradig sachlich vorgetragenen Worten MEIN primäres Geschlechtsteil in ein steinhartes Etwas zu verwandeln.  
Zweitens – begann mir der Kopf zu schwirren, Er hatte erste Lustgefühle entwickelt! Hurra! Es ging also voran!  
Drittens – schienen wir also auf dem richtigen Wege zu sein. Also gut. Dann eben doch so weitermachen, kuscheln und küssen und naja, wie es aussieht, war es doch der richtige Weg, Sherlock den Druck rauszunehmen, in dem ich vorgab, andere Menschen zu daten...  
Und viertens war die Vorstellung, meinem Schatz seinen wunderschönen Hinten zu versohlen, verdammt heiß... nun, zugegeben, so ein kleines bisschen stand ich eben auf spanking.,..  
Und fünftens kriegte ich hier den nächsten Lachanfall, weil mein armes, überlastetes Hirn mir einflüsterte, wenn Sherlock diese Leidenschaft auf Dauer nicht teilen würde, könnte ich mich immer noch vertrauensvoll an Greg Lestrade wenden...

Als ich mich beruhigt hatte, blieb von dem ganzen Durcheinander in meinen Hirn nur der Gedanke übrig:  
Sherlock hat erste sexuelle Lustgefühle empfunden.  
Und, verdammt noch mal, dass machte mich verflixt glücklich.


	9. Ich ziehe um die Häuser

Ich küsste Sherlock liebevoll.  
„Hör mal, Schatz,“ sagte ich. „Morgen ist Freitag. Ich habe am Wochenende keinen Dienst. Ich werde also morgen Abend losziehen und … Spaß haben. Ganz ohne Dating Website und ganz ohne deine Hilfe. Ich mache es auf meine Weise. Okay?“  
Er nickte.  
„Gut, John. Ich werde versuchen, mich raus zu halten. Versprochen.“  
Wieder küsste ich ihn.  
„So, und jetzt mache ich uns etwas zu Essen, okay?“  
Grinsend überlegte ich, in der nächsten Zeit verstärkt Spargel, Austern und ähnliche Lebensmittel zu verwenden, denen man aphrodisierende Wirkung nachsagt...   
Letztenendes kochte ich aber doch nur Spaghetti Napoli und vertraute auf die Kraft der Liebe.

Am nächsten Abend hübschte ich mich auf und zog los. Ich kannte ein paar interessante Clubs in der Stadt. Auch aus früheren Jahren einige, in denen man gut aufgehoben war, wenn man am gleichen Geschlecht interessiert war.  
Ich hatte vor, mir einfach einen schönen Abend zu machen, zu tanzen, zu flirten und einfach ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Und im Anschluss zu Hause auf eventuelle Nachfragen und Bemerkungen hin nur geheimnisvoll zu lächeln. Ich vertraute auf mein Glück und die Tatsache, dass Sherlock es eben nicht immer schaffte, meine Gefühlslage zu deduzieren.

Ich ließ mich treiben und landete im „Honeyblossom“, einer netten Tanzbar. Hier lernte ich tatsächlich jemanden kennen, und zwar eine Frau.  
Sie hieß Nina und war hübsch, charmant und lustig, und wie ich wollte sie einfach nur einen netten Abend verbringen, ohne weiterführende Absichten. Sie war frisch getrennt, hatte noch keinerlei Interesse an einer neuen Beziehung, wollte die neue Freiheit feiern.  
Wir tanzten einige Male und sie bewunderte die Tatsache, dass ich das ganz gut konnte.  
Wir hatten viel Spaß zusammen und verabredeten uns am Ende für den nächsten Abend, das ganze zu wiederholen.  
Der Abend war schön.  
Und doch dachte ich zwischendurch immer mal wieder, wie schön das wäre, so etwas mal mit Sherlock zu erleben.   
Allerdings konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, ihn zu so etwas zu überreden, naja... Aber was solls, ich wollte Sherlock genau so, wie er war.

Er fragte mich am nächsten Morgen nicht, wie es gewesen war. Ich versuchte so etwas, wie ein geheimnisvolles, zufriedenes Lächeln. Und ich bemerkte Sherlocks Versuche, zu sehen, was ich erlebt hatte, und ich stellte auch fest, dass es ihm nicht bis ins Detail gelang.  
Gefühlsdinge eben.  
Jedenfalls schien das ganze zu funktionieren und so sagte ich nach dem Frühstück ganz beiläufig:  
„Ich habe heute Abend eine Verabredung.“  
Sherlocks Augen wurden wieder so unergründlich dunkel.  
Und sein Blick ruhte auf mir mit einer gewissen Intensität – wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gedacht, er wäre eifersüchtig.  
Aber das wäre ja nun total absurd gewesen, immerhin hat er mich ja mit Händen und Füßen in diese Situation geschoben.

So ging es nun einige Freitag- und Samstagabende weiter.   
Ich nahm das ganze als Gelegenheit, mich mal ein bisschen auszutoben, Spaß zu haben und nette Leute kenne zu lernen. Nicht ein einziges Mal jedoch ging ich übers Tanzen und reden hinaus. Dabei hätte es durchaus nicht an Gelegenheiten gefehlt. Ich bin vielleicht nicht unbedingt von klassischer männlicher Schönheit, da kann ich mit Sherlock nicht mithalten. Aber ich habe einen gewissen Charme und eine bestimmte Ausstrahlung, bin offen und umgänglich, und das lässt mir durchaus das ein oder andere Herz zufliegen.  
Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich die ein oder andere hübsche Frau im Bett haben können. Oder auch den ein oder anderen gutaussehenden Kerl.  
Ich wollte aber nicht.

Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock war Mycroft Holmes genau im Bilde, was ich an diesen Abenden so trieb. Oder eben nicht trieb. Das war mir klar, und ich erfuhr es ganz deutlich an einem Abend, an dem es ein bisschen Stress gab.  
Ich machte eventuellen Bekanntschaften immer von vornherein klar, was meine Intentionen waren und was nicht. Dennoch gab es da diesen jungen Burschen, der nicht einsehen wollte, dass ich keinen Sex mit ihm wollte. Er wurde zudringlich und wurde aus dem Club geworfen.  
Als ich dann später am Abend ebenfalls das Lokal verließ, stand er mit ein paar Kumpels draußen und wollte mir ans Leder.  
Nun, ich kann mich ganz gut verteidigen, aber es waren sechs Mann... das war dann doch kritisch. Als ich mich gerade auf ein paar üble Blessuren einstellte, tauchten aus der Dunkelheit zwei „Man in Black“ auf, anders kann ich die dunklen Gestalten nicht beschreiben, welche die Jungs mit ihren Muskeln und ihren Kampfsportskills ganz schnell davon überzeugten, dass es der Gesundheit zuträglicher sei, mich in Ruhe zu lassen.  
Als die Jungs überzeugt waren, verschwanden die beiden Kleiderschränke wieder.

Statt dessen tauchte eine dunkle Limousine aus der Dunkelheit auf.  
Na klar, es war unverkennbar das Fahrzeug von Mycroft.  
Es hielt direkt neben mir und mein „geliebter Schwager“ hielt mir die Tür auf.  
„Steigen Sie ein, Dr. Watson.“  
„Nun, ich denke, Sie haben so viel Anstand, dass SIE das nein verstanden haben und ich mich gegen IHRE Zudringlichkeiten nicht verteidigen muss?“ fragte ich sarkastisch.  
„Selbstredend, John.“  
Ich steig ein.  
„Fahren Sie mich nach Hause, Mr. Holmes? Ich finde, nachdem Sie mir offensichtlich nachspionieren, wofür ich ausnahmsweise einmal dankbar bin, können Sie mir diesen Dienst auch noch erweisen.“  
Er nickte und wies seinen Fahrer an, in die Bakerstreet 221B zu fahren.

„Nun, John, haben Sie die Güte, mir zu berichten, wie der Stand der Dinge zwischen Ihnen und Sherlock ist?“  
„Nein.“  
Ich schätze, er hatte damit gerechnet, denn er lächelte amüsiert.  
„Der selbe Dickkopf wie immer, Dr. Watson.“  
„Hören Sie, Mycroft, ich bin Ihnen und Ihren Gorillas dankbar für Ihre Rettungsaktion, wenngleich ich mit diesen halbgaren Jüngelchen auch sehr gut selber fertig geworden wäre...,“ (Naja, ich gebe zu, hier habe ich die Wahrheit ein bisschen an meine Bedürfnisse angepasst) „aber wie es zwischen mir und Sherlock steht, geht Sie schlichtweg nichts an.“

Wie es zwischen mir und Sherlock „steht“... die Zweideutigkeit dieser Aussage wurde mir erst in dem Moment bewusst, wo ich es ausgesprochen hatte.  
Ich wurde schlagartig knallrot.  
Mycroft gab eine Art Schnauben von sich, dass man mit viel gutem Willen als Mycroftsches Kichern hätte interpretieren können.  
Wie es schien, sorgte Greg Lestrades Einfluss immerhin dafür, dass Mycroft Holmes menschlicher wurde.

„Dr. Watson,“ sagte er schließlich, „ich möchte Ihnen meine Anerkennung aussprechen, dass es Ihnen tatsächlich gelingt, meinen Bruder zu täuschen. Ich hatte zu Anfang so meine Bedenken. Aber Sie schaffen das tatsächlich. Mein Bruder ist fest davon überzeugt, Sie würden, nun ja, die offene Beziehung ausleben. Ich gratuliere.“  
Es war keine Spur Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.  
Er meinte, was er sagte.

Und schwupps.  
Da war es wieder, das verdammt schlechte Gefühl.  
Ja, ich täuschte Sherlock.  
Und ich fühlte mich einfach mies dabei.


	10. Greg stört

So ging das nun einige Wochenenden.  
Ich hatte Spaß, das will ich nicht bestreiten, aber es blieb immer ein bitterer Beigeschmack.  
Und es blieb dieser dunkle, mir irgendwie Schmerzen bereitende Blick aus Sherlocks Augen, den ich immer noch nicht zuordnen konnte.  
Jedes mal.

Und dann kam ein Samstag Abend, an dem ich keine Lust hatte.  
Als die übliche Zeit herankam, und ich keine Anstalten machte, mich ausgehfertig zu machen, fühlte ich wieder Sherlocks Blick auf mir, diesmal einen fragenden Blick.  
„John?“  
„Ja, Sherlock?“  
„Hast du heute keine... Pläne?“  
„Oh doch,“ sagte ich, „ich plane heute einen gemütlichen Abend zu Hause. Mit meinem Schatz auf dem Sofa. Vielleicht einem guten Film, wenn du Lust hast. Und Essen vom Chinesen. Oder lieber Pizza?“  
Sherlocks Augen leuchteten, und ein feines Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht.  
„Klingt gut,“ sagte er und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa, als Aufforderung, mich zu ihm zu setzen.

Ich tat, wie geheißen, und er zog mich direkt in eine liebevolle Umarmung.  
Ich ergab mich seinen Armen und genoss beinahe schnurrend seine Zärtlichkeiten, und wir kuschelten eine ganze Weile, bis er schließlich sagte:  
„Nummer 32, John, in extra scharf.“  
Ich grinste. Ja, das war eben seine Art. Und ich liebte ihn eben genau so, wie er war.  
Ich bestellte, das Essen kam, wir speisten fürstlich aus Pappschachteln mit billigen Holzstäbchen.  
Ich genoss den Abend zutiefst.

Später lief zwar im Fernsehgerät irgendein Film, aber ich bekam nichts davon mit, denn er hatte gleich zu Beginn des Cineastischen Machwerkes wieder mit dem Kuscheln begonnen und er war, nun, sehr engagiert heute.  
Mehr noch als sonst.  
Er hatte mich auf das Sofa gedrückt und lag nun über mir. Er küsste mich so intensiv, dass mir heiß wurde. Seine Lippen wanderten meinen Hals hinunter, wo er ein bisschen knabberte. Gleichzeitig begann er, mit seinen Händen unter mein Shirt zu fahren und es mir abzustreifen.  
Ich hob meine Oberkörper leicht an, so dass ich es ihm erleichterte und das Shirt landete in der Ecke.  
In der nächsten halben Stunde verwöhnten seine Lippen und Hände die nackte Haut seines Oberkörpers, so dass mir klar war: Ich hatte nachher ein Date mit der Dusche.  
Oh Mann, war mir heiß.  
Als ich es kaum noch aushielt, drückte ich ihn sanft von mir weg, und flüsterte schwer atmend:  
„Sherlock, ich sollte...“

Und dann überraschte er mich.  
Wieder mal.  
Er begann, am Bund meiner Hose zu nesteln.  
„John,“ sagte er ebenfalls atemlos und ich spürte, verdammt, ja, ich spürte, dass auch er erregt war.  
Seine Augen glänzten wie fiebrig, sein Atem kam stoßweise und, nun ja, an meinem Oberschenkel spürte ich, dass sein Penis sich ganz schön versteift hatte.  
Oh mein Gott.  
Mein Herz schlug Purzelbäume.

„John,“ flüsterte er, „bitte bleib. Bitte, ich möchte.. dir... hier... dabei zusehen...“  
Ich sah in sein Gesicht, es war knallrot, er war verlegen, und doch schien auch er die Situation zu genießen.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er meine Hose geöffnet und ich hob den Hintern an, damit er sie abstreifen konnte. Er tat das, und auch meine Unterhose wurde ebenfalls in irgendeine Ecke des Raumes befördert.  
Ich überlegte fieberhaft.  
Sollte ich das tun?  
Mich hier vor seine Augen befriedigen?  
War das nicht noch zuviel für ihn?  
Dann schalt ich mich selbst einen Dummkopf.  
Komm schon John, er ist ein erwachsener Mann (… na ja...), und du willst es, und wir sind beide gerade zum bersten erregt.  
Also los.

Ich lag nun mit gespreizten und angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Sofa, Sherlock kniete zwischen meinen Beinen und schaute unverwandt auf meine Schritt. Allein der Blick aus seinen so unergründlichen Augen, allein der Anblick diese wunderschönen Mannes so nah und intim bei mir brachte mich mindestens auf Level neunundneunzig.  
Also begannen meine Finger ihren Job.  
Es war schon eine ganz besondere Situation, so entblößt vor Sherlock, meinem liebsten, zu liegen und mich an meinen intimsten Stellen zu streicheln.  
Allein der Gedanke daran...  
Ich musste mich regelrecht anstrengen, nicht zu schnell zu kommen.  
Ich gab mir wirklich Mühe, es herauszuzögern.

Ich stöhnte, Schweiß lief mir über meinen nackte Haut, während meine Finger meinen Schaft auf und nieder fuhren; meine Eichel reizten; ich mit der anderen Hand meine Hoden streichelte.  
Mein Hintern zuckte, meine Zunge fuhr in meinem Mundwinkel hin und her, mein Körper bebte...  
Und dann kam ich mit einem Schrei, ich schrie seinen Namen, und verteilte meinen Samen auf meinem Körper.  
Mein Atem ging schwer. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis ich wieder in der Lage war, meine Umgebung halbwegs klar wahrzunehmen.

Was ich sah, war ein Sherlock, dessen Penis in seinem Schoss steil aufragte.  
Meine Güte, mir wurde schon wieder heiß.  
Ein Sherlock, dessen Zunge seine Lippen leckte, dessen Wangen rot waren, dessen Blick lustverschleiert.  
„John,“ flüsterte er, „John, würdest du mir helfen? Ich habe noch nie so etwas getan, ich weiß nicht wie das geht, aber...“  
Er sah in sein Schritt.

Ich konnte es kaum fassen.  
Sherlock wollte Sex.  
Keinen Verkehr natürlich, dafür war es noch zu früh, sondern einen Handjob, aber.. es wäre sein erstes Mal... mein Herz begann wieder zu klopfen, als müsse es sich mit Hammer und Meißel den Weg aus meiner Brust frei hämmern.  
„Natürlich, mein Schatz,“ hauchte ich mehr, daß ich es sprach.  
Ich säuberte mich grob mit meinem Shirt, dass ich auf dem Boden wiedergefunden hatte,   
Und drückte Sherlock sanft auf das Sofa.  
Nun lag er vor mir und mir schwanden fast die Sinne.  
Himmel, war dieser Mann schön, und in der Erregung noch viel schöner.

In de Moment klingelte Sherlocks Handy.  
Es war Greg.  
Da Sherlock sich nicht regte, ging ich dran.  
„John hier.“  
„John? Ist Sherlock auch da? Ich habe einen Fall für euch, könnte spannend werden, und gefährlich...“

Oh Mann, im großen und ganzen war Greg ja ein netter Kerl, aber er musste dringend an seinem Timing arbeiten.


	11. Sherlock überrascht mich

Sherlock überraschte mich schon wieder.  
Er schnappte mir das Handy aus der Hand.  
„Lestrade? Hören Sie mal...“  
„....“  
„Nein, Lestrade.“  
„...“  
„Nein, verdammt noch mal! Ich werden jetzt nicht kommen! Oh vielleicht doch... was ich meine ist, ich werde jetzt nicht an den Tatort kommen!“  
„...“  
„Ja, das haben Sie durchaus richtig verstanden, John und ich sind beschäftigt. Gegenseitig Masturbation, vielleicht kann ich John auch zu Fellatio... hey, Sie haben immerhin gefragt!“  
Er legte das Handy kopfschüttelnd zur Seite.

Ich sah in mit großen Augen an.  
„Hast du allen ernstes gerade eine Fall abgelehnt?!“  
„Ja, John. Das habe ich. Das hier mit dir ist mir wichtiger.“  
Ich grinste zufrieden. Für außenstehende hätte mein Grinsen wahrscheinlich grenzdebil ausgesehen, zu glücklich war ich in dem Moment.  
„Fellatio...?“ fragte ich leise.  
Sherlock wurde wieder knallrot, doch er nickte.  
„Ja, John, ich könnte mir vorstellen...“  
Ich dem Moment hatte ich ihn schon wieder zurück auf das Sofa gedrückt und machte den Versuch, ihn besinnungslos zu küssen.

Er war so nackt wie ich. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wann er sich nun eigentlich ausgezogen hatte. War mir aber auch egal.  
Nun küsste ich mich sanft und liebevoll an seinem Hals hinunter, weiter über seinen Körper, kam zu den Brustwarzen und knabberte sanft daran.  
Er bäumte sich geradezu auf unter mir. Himmel, war das heiß.   
Meine Hände fuhren über seine Haut. Ich knabberte mich weiter nach unten.

Ich war aufgeregt wie zuletzt als Kind an Weihnachten. Blöder Vergleich , ich weiß. Egal. Ich war jedenfalls in einer Art Rausch. Ich fühlte mich wie auf Droge.  
Ich war sozusagen auf Sherlock.  
Schließlich berührten meine Lippen seinen Penis.  
Ich begann zuerst, mit der Zunge sanft seine Eichel zu lecken, immer wieder zu umkreisen.  
Dann schlossen sich meine Lippen darum. Ich begann mit sanften, saugenden auf- und- ab- Bewegungen, ließ dabei weiterhin die Zunge spielen und kraulte noch dazu seine Hoden.

Die Geräusche, die Sherlock von sich gab, waren unbeschreiblich. Es lag irgendwo zwischen schnurren, stöhnen und röcheln. Es war auch für mich unglaublich anregend. Mein eigener Penis erinnerte auch schon wieder an eine Lanzenspitze...  
Ich genoss diesen Augenblick, ich war nicht bei Sinnen und wollte es auch nicht sein; ich spürte Hitze und Fieber und war doch so gesund in meiner Seele wie nie zuvor. Ich zitterte und fror doch nicht. Ich stöhnte, doch nicht vor Schmerz.  
Sherlock unter mir spannte den Körper an, wie eine gespannte Feder.  
Ein Schrei entkam seine Lippen:  
„John!!!!!“  
Und dann kam er, in meinen Mund. Und er atmete schwer, ebenso wie ich.  
Er sackte zusammen, ich sank auf ihn, kuschelte mich an und wir lagen einfach so da, beide nicht in dar Lage irgendetwas zu denken, zu sagen, geschweige denn zu tun.

Irgendwann kam ein eher gekrächztes „John?“ von ihm.  
„Ja, mein Schatz?“  
„John, was war das? Was ist da mit mir passiert?“  
Und in diesem Augenblick wurde mir mit der vollen Wucht der Erkenntnis klar, dass das hier sein erster, sein fucking erster, sein verfickt noch mal allererster Orgasmus gewesen sein musste.  
Der erste Orgasmus seine ganzen Lebens.  
Ich war unfähig, zu antworten.

„John, ist es das, was du empfindest wen du unter der Dusche an mich denkst und dich von deiner Erregung erlöst?“  
„Ja, Sherlock, so in etwa...“  
„Und ist es auch das, was du erlebst, wenn du mit anderen Männern und Frauen Sex hast?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und ist es das, was wir auch dann erleben würden, wenn wir mit einander schlafen würden?“  
„Ja, Sherlock, nur ist es dann noch intimer und daher noch intensiver.“

Er knabberte grübelnd auf seiner Unterlippe.  
„John?“  
„Ja?“  
„Dann... dann möchte ich das alles mit dir erleben. Wenn du das auch willst.“  
„Oh Gott, ja, Sherlock!“  
Er grinste mich an, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich.  
„John, dann lass uns für den Anfang das, was wir gerade erlebt haben, wiederholen. Heute. Und morgen. Und übermorgen. Und...“  
„Halt die Klappe und küss mich,“ sagte ich.  
Er strahlte mich an und kam der Aufforderung nach.

Und ja, genau so kam es auch.  
Wir wiederholten das erlebte. Am selben Abend. Und am nächsten. Und am nächsten...  
Sherlock hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, er war lernbegierig, und so dauerte es nicht lange, dass auch er sich in der Lage sah, mir einen wunderbaren Blowjob zu geben... und er wurde gut darin. Verdammt gut.  
Die aktuellen Fernsehserien, die so abends zur Prime Time liefen, konnte ich in der Zeit nicht mitverfolgen, da wir so verdammt beschäftigt waren. Aber naja, wenn ich schon die Wahl habe zwischen„How I met your mother“ oder „How to give Sherlock a Blowjob“, dann wähle ich letzteres. Definitiv.

Der Fall, den Lestrade für uns hatte, wurde natürlich doch noch von uns gelöst.  
Es war der Fall mit dem bunten Hund. Da ich aber aufgrund der Minderdurchblutung meines Hirns (mein Blut wurde scheinbar in anderen Körperregionen dringender gebraucht) durch einige ziemlich dumme Bemerkungen glänzte, habe ich diesen Fall nicht in meinem Blog veröffentlicht.

Es war eine wunderbare Zeit.   
Es hätte gerne noch so bleiben können.   
Ich so: „Ach komm, Leben, es ist gut so, wie es ist, lass mal so laufen und dann noch besser werden, ja?“  
Und mein Leben so: „Nö.“

Und damit nähern wir uns dem dramatischen Höhepunkt. Der Situation, in der ich jetzt stecke.  
Und die ich beschissen finde.  
Einmal tief durchatmen, bevor ich jetzt also den Rest erzähle.


	12. Ich bin ein bejammernswerter Idiot

Ich hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, auszugehen.  
Und da Sherlock ja nun inzwischen gemeinsam mit mir den Weg der sexuellen Aktivitäten beschritten hatte, bestand meiner Meinung nach auch keine Notwendigkeit mehr dazu.  
Wir genossen jeden Abend das, was wir uns gegenseitig zu geben und entgegenzunehmen bereit waren, und es war wunderschön.  
Es hätte gerne so bleiben können.  
Blieb es aber nicht.

Drei Wochen nach den eben geschilderten Ereignissen kam also wieder ein Samstag Abend.  
Ich hatte für Knabberkram gesorgt, hatte einen Film ausgesucht, von dem ich hoffte, dass wir beide wieder, wie so oft, nicht viel davon mitbekommen würden, und freute mich auf einen weiteren schönen Abend.  
Da kam Sherlock aus seinem Zimmer. Und das was da vor mir stand...wow.  
Ja, er sah immer gut aus, und er legte immer Wert auf sein äußeres.  
Aber das hier war einfach die Definition von „zum Ausgehen zurechtgemacht.“

„Ähm, Sherlock,“ fragte ich, „Haben wir heute noch etwas vor? Sollte ich etwas vergessen haben?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein John. Nicht wir. Ich habe etwas vor.“  
Er kam zu mir und gab mir einen Kuss.  
„Würdest du mir auch verraten, was?“ fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Selbstverständlich. John, ich möchte mit dir schlafen. Bald. Und ich möchte, dass es perfekt wird. Und daher werde auch ich nun auch die Tatsache nutzen, dass wir eine offene Beziehung führen.“  
„Was?“ sagte ich reichlich entgeistert.  
„Ich werde ausgehen, und mir jemanden suchen, der mir helfen kann. Interessante, attraktive Menschen, die bereit sind, mir beizubringen, was ich wissen sollte für das erste Mal mit dir.“

Ich stand da wie vom Donner gerührt.  
Was zum Geier passierte hier gerade?!  
Die offene Beziehung... oh mein Gott, wie ich diese zwei Worte inzwischen verfluche!... war doch angedacht worden, damit ICH mir mein Vergnügen außerhalb der Bakerstreet suchen könne, aber es war doch nie die Rede von Sherlock gewesen! Wie auch, bis vor wenigen Wochen hatte er ja auch noch keinerlei Interesse an diesen Dingen gehabt...  
Er konnte noch nicht... er durfte doch nicht... Ich musste doch etwas unternehmen!

Tja, und dann wurde mir klar, dass ich keinerlei Möglichkeit dazu hatte.  
Immerhin hatte ich, jedenfalls hatte ich das Sherlock glauben machen, ebenfalls in den letzten Wochen immer mal wieder Sex mit anderen Leuten gehabt.

In meinem Kopf entstand eine Art Liste mit „Dingen, die gerade in Doktor Watsons Leben gehörig schieflaufen.“

Erstens.  
Sherlock würde Sex mit anderen Leuten haben.

Zweitens.  
Seine Entjungferung würde nicht durch mich geschehen, seinen Lebensgefährten, der ihn von Herzen liebt! Sondern durch irgendeinen fremden!

Drittens.  
Sherlock würde Sex mit irgendwelchen attraktiven Leuten haben, verdammt noch mal!

Viertens.  
Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, denn gleiches Recht für alle, und Sherlock glaubte ja, auch ich hätte fröhlich fremdgevögelt.

Fünftens.  
Verfickte, verfluchte Scheiße, Sherlock würde mit irgendwelchen anderen Typen rummachen und Sex haben!

Sechstens.  
Sollten mir Mycroft oder Greg unter die Finger kommen, die mir zugeraten hatten, diese Täuschung durchzuziehen, würde man mich wegen Mordes verhaften müssen. 

Siebtens.  
Von wem auch immer Sherlock entjungfert werden würde, es würde nicht ich sein!

Achtens.  
Sherlock würde Sex mit jemand anderem haben!

Neuntens...  
ach lassen wir das, es hat ja keine Zweck.

Sherlock zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er sah wohl, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber er verstand nicht, was. Okay, wie sollte er auch.  
„Problem?“ fragte er.  
Ich schluckte und sagte: „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Nun, ich wünsche Dir viel Spaß. Und, ähm, pass auf dich auf, ja?“  
Er grinste.  
„Oh, ich bin sicher, John, dass das schon Mycroft erledigt.“  
Das war von ihm nur halb scherzhaft gemeint. Wir wussten beide, dass es wahrscheinlich so ziemlich der Wahrheit nahe kam.   
Und ich muss zugeben, dass mich das jetzt wirklich ein bisschen beruhigte.

Naja, und so geht das nun seit Wochen. Alle paar Tage zieht er los. Mir geht es beschissen damit.  
Ich bin ihm einmal nachgegangen.  
Habe in dem Club, in dem er den Abend verbrachte, wie ein verschmähter Liebhaber im Schatten, in der Dunkelheit gestanden und ihn beobachtet.   
Habe gesehen, wie er jemanden kennengelernt hat. So einen Kerl, deutlich kleiner als er selber.. Schlank, aber unauffällig muskulös. Kurzes, sandfarbenes Haar.  
Was er an dem wohl fand...  
Habe gesehen, wie sie den Abend über Spaß hatten.  
Habe zugeschaut, wie sie den Club verlassen haben.  
Bin ihnen ein Stück gefolgt, bis ich mir vor mir selber eingestehen musste, wie würdelos das war...

Und nun sitze ich hier. Allein zu Hause. Warte auf ihn.  
Möchte mich am liebsten betrinken, lasse es aber, weil das doch auch nichts bringt.

Ich bin unglücklich.  
Ich hasse es, dass Sherlock andere Leute vögelt. Dass er denkt, ich hätte das gleiche getan, wo ich ihm doch all die Zeit treu war. .  
Dass er seine Jungfernschaft ich weiß nicht wem geschenkt hat, und nicht mir.   
Dass gerade das unwiederbringlich ist.

Das ist also meine Geschichte.  
Das ist der Punkt, an dem ich stehe.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich mit all dem umgehen soll.

Und das Schlimmste ist, das ich an all dem auch noch selber Schuld bin.

\- - - - - 

Liebe Leser,  
nein, auch wenn es sich geradeso anfühlt, nein, das hier ist noch nicht das Ende der Geschichte.


	13. Ich bin fassungslos

Okay.  
Es ist zwei Wochen her, dass ich das letzte Mal meine Gedanken über die ganze Sache sortiert habe.  
Damals war ich ziemlich verzweifelt und wusste nicht, wie ich weiter damit umgehen soll.  
Inzwischen hat sich alles geändert.  
Wieder muss ich Luft holen, um erzählen zu können, was geschehen ist.

Es war drei Tage später. Sherlock hatte eine Stunde zuvor das Haus verlassen, um auszugehen.  
Ich saß auf dem Sofa und hatte das Gefühl, dass es mich innerlich zerriss.  
Ich liebte Sherlock, und doch dachte ich ernsthaft darüber nach, meine Koffer zu packen und zu gehen.

Ich fühlte mich hundeelend und schwankte zwischen heulen und toben.  
Ich hatte mir gerade einen Scotch eingeschenkt und beschlossen, mich zu betrinken, als ich die Haustür rappeln hörte. Es erklangen Schritte auf unserer Treppe. Sherlocks Schritte.  
Ich bin nicht so gut wie er darin, herauszuhören, wer die Treppe hinauf kommt, und nebenbei noch dessen Lebensgeschichte, Kinderkrankheiten, Lieblingsessen sowie welche Note er in Mathematik im dritten Schuljahr hatte herauszuhören.   
Aber Sherlocks Schritte erkenne ich.

Einen Augenblick später stand er in unserer Wohnung. Er hängte seinen Mantel auf, fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann kam er zu mir und stand mir etwas unschlüssig gegenüber. Er sah mich an, beugte sich zu mir, küsste mich und setzte sich auf den Sessel.  
„Sherlock...?“ sagte ich fragend.  
Er antwortete nicht. Sah mich nur an mit diesen wunderschönen, unergründlichen Augen.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Reden oder abwarten? Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein.   
Schließlich raffte ich mich zu ein paar Worten auf.  
„Sherlock, geht es dir gut?“  
Er schwieg wieder eine Augenblick, dann sagte er:  
„Ja, John. Es geht mir gut.“  
Einen Augenblick später jedoch hörte ich etwas leiser von ihm:  
„Nein, ich glaube, es geht mir doch nicht gut.“

Ich nahm seine Hände in meine.  
„Sherlock, kann ich dir helfen? Ist etwas passiert? Hat dir jemand wehgetan?“  
Ich hatte in diesem Augenblick Angst, dass er an jemanden geraten war, der ihn überfordert hatte und Dinge mit im getan hatte, die er nicht gewollt hatte.  
Aber dann... ich muss gestehen, daß der weitere Verlauf des Abends mich über den Haufen rannte wie eine Herde Büffel.

„John,“ sagte Sherlock, „Ich habe eine Bitte an dich.“  
Er schluckte, und man merkte, wie ihm das gerade nicht leicht fiel.   
„John, du weißt, daß ich in diesen Dingen nicht gut bin. Ich bin zwar der intelligenteste Mensch Englands...“  
Ich musste grinsen und dachte, lass das nicht Mycroft hören.   
„...aber was zwischenmenschliches betrifft, bin ich einfach unbeholfen. Es war auch irrelevant für mich. Von Bedeutung ist es erst, seit ich dich kenne, John Watson.“  
Er atmete tief durch. Gut, jetzt war er mal damit dran.  
„John, ich möchte dich fragen, dich bitten... können wir damit aufhören, unsere Beziehung als offene Beziehung zu führen? Können wir bitte anfangen, einander treu zu sein?“

In meinen Kopf sprang ein kleiner John mit einem Jubelschrei auf, reckte die Faust gen Himmel und schrie „Yeah!“  
Ich selber jedoch war sprachlos. Doch dann nickte ich heftig und sagte: „Ja, Sherlock, das möchte ich sehr gerne. Damit bin ich sehr einverstanden.“  
„John, ich möchte mit dir schlafen, und ich hoffe, dass ich dir alles geben kann,was du...“  
„Schhh!“ sagte ich und legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.   
„Sherlock, versprich mir nichts, wir lassen das alles auf uns zukommen, und du musst nie weitergehen, als du das in dem jeweiligen Augenblick willst.“  
„Aber...“  
„Nichts aber. Ich liebe dich Sherlock.“  
Dann küsste ich seine Hände.

„Eines möchte ich nur wissen, Sherlock, und zwar warum. Ist etwas geschehen, was dir wehgetan hat oder dergleichen?“ Ich sorgte mich immer noch.  
„Ja,“ sagte Sherlock. „ Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich sehr, sehr dumm war. Ich habe dich bestärkt, dir dein Vergnügen bei anderen zu suchen, und ich hielt das für vernünftig und richtig. Aber... als du es dann tatsächlich getan hast, da hat es mich innerlich fast zerfressen und ich habe Schmerzen gelitten bei dem Gedanken, das ein anderer Mann oder auch eine Frau jetzt gerade John, meinen John, berührt, streichelt, liebt... Es hat mich fast umgebracht.“

Jetzt war es an mir, völlig verblüfft zu sein.  
„Was?“  
„Ja, John. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich darum bitte, und ich weiß, dass ich wirklich viel von dir verlange, aber...“  
Wieder hielt ich ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen.  
„Sherlock,“ sagte ich. „Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, die etwas zu gestehen.“  
Er schaute fragend.  
„Nun,“ sagte ich und spürte, wie ich errötete.  
„Sherlock, ich habe dir etwas vorgemacht. Ich habe nie eine offene Beziehung gewollt. Ich habe das ganze nur mitgespielt, weil mir sowohl Mycroft als auch Greg zugeraten haben, aber vor allem, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du dich selbst unter Druck setzt, weil du glaubst, mir mehr geben zu müssen, als du schon bereit warst. Ich weiß, dass du miz anderen geschlafen hast um zu lernen und bereit für mich zu sein, daher ist das für mich in Ordnung, und ich bin dir nicht böse oder dergleichen.  
Aber, Sherlock... ich habe nie mit anderen Menschen geschlafen.“

Der Blick, den er mir in dem Moment zuwarf.  
Eine Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit, Staunen, Liebe, Dankbarkeit und... ja, was war das noch? Auf jeden Fall schien es ihn prächtig zu amüsieren.  
Und dann hörte ich ein Geräusch von ihm ausgehen, von dem ich dachte, er hätte Schluckauf.  
Es klang erst leise, wurde dann lauter, und dann erkannte ich, es war ein Lachen.  
Es wurde lauter, er bis er sich schließlich vor lachen auf das Sofa warf, sich regelrecht an mir festkrallte und aussah, als bekäme er keine Luft mehr. Ich war etwas eingeschnappt, ich fand nicht, dass das nun so zum lachen war, und saß mit ärgerlich verschränkten Armen da.

Als er sich irgendwie wieder gefasst hatte, wieder Atem holen konnte und auch wieder in der Lage war, so etwas wie Worte zu artikulieren, jappste er:  
„Du hast nie mit einem andren...? Wirklich nicht? Oh John... Ich auch Nicht!“


	14. Ich bin erleichtert

Nun ja, nun war es an mir, fassungslos zu sein.   
„Was? Sherlock, ich will, dass du mir jetzt auf der Stelle sagst, was los ist!“  
Er wischte sich immer noch Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
Dann zog er mich plötzlich an sich und drückte mich ganz fest. Eine solche einerseits liebevolle, andererseits aber besitzergreifende Geste hatte ich nicht erwartet und daher war ich völlig überrascht.

Als er mich schließlich los ließ,begann er zu erzählen.  
„John, ich habe etwas empfunden, was ich nach gründlicher Recherche als Eifersucht zuordnen kann. Mir war vorher nicht klar, dass deine Handlungen, oder von mir angenommenen Handlungen so etwas bei mir auslösen können. Aber das haben sie. Und ich war mehrfach kurz davor, dich zu bitten, aufzuhören. Aber dann dachte ich, dass du doch immerhin deine Bedürfnisse hast und ich kein Recht, sie dir vorzuenthalten. Daher habe ich es ausgehalten. Aber ich habe es gehasst. Und dann...“  
Er küsste mich sanft.  
„dann hast du mir gezeigt, wie schön sexuelle Handlungen zwischen dir und mir sein können. Eine Zeit lang bist du zu Hause geblieben. Ich jedoch war fest davon überzeugt, daß dir das auf die Dauer nicht genügen wird und du wieder losgehen wirst. Und daher beschloss ich, mir selber jemanden zu suchen, der mich lehren kann, was zu tun ist, um einen Mann wie dich glücklich zu machen.“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser liebe, liebe Dummkopf.  
Aber ich selber war ja zugegebenermaßen auch nicht besser.  
„Naja,“ erzählte Sherlock weiter, „erst wollte ich tatsächlich mit anderen Menschen... üben... aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich habe immer an dich gedacht und konnte und wollte es nicht. Und dann habe ich Charlie getroffen. Ein sehr sympathischer Mensch. Er ist dir ein bisschen ähnlich.“  
Ich schluckte. Ob das wohl der Kerl war, mit dem ich Sherlock den Club hatte verlassen sehen?  
„Deswegen mochte ich ihn von Anfang an. Außerdem war er sehr verständnisvoll. Er hatte einfach nur ein bisschen tanzen uns Spaß haben wollen, mehr nicht. Er hat einen festen Freund, weißt du? Ich hab ihm einfach mein Problem erzählt.“

Ich hustete. Einfach so erzählt... aber so war eben Sherlock. Wenn ihm das als logische Lösung eines Problems erschien, dann tat er das eben.   
„Naja, John, und er hat mich dann mitgenommen zu sich nach Hause. Und zu seinem Partner, Chris. Und sie haben mir alles... gezeigt.“  
Ich sah ihn völlig entgeistert an.  
„Gezeigt?!“  
„Ja, John. Ich habe zugesehen. Es war seltsam...“

Bevor er nun weiter erzählen konnte, musste er mir erst mal auf den Rücken klopfen, denn ich hatte mich an meiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt.   
Er hatte zugesehen? Nur zugesehen?  
Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis ich wieder klarkam.  
„Es war seltsam... und doch... es rief interessante Empfindungen hervor, durchaus nicht unähnlich denen, die ich verspüre, wenn du und ich uns gegenseitig befriedigen...“  
Ich konnte inzwischen wieder ein paar Worte rausbringen.  
„Du hast nur zugesehen?“  
„Ja, John.“  
„Du hast nicht... hast dich nicht...“  
„Nein, John. Ich hatte keinen Sex mit irgendwem. Außer dir.“  
„Dann hast du... bist du noch...“  
„Wenn du mich fragen möchtest, ob mein Hintern noch jungfräulich ist,“ sagte er in einem so sachlichen Tonfall, als würde er sich über den Börsenstand oder die Wettervorhersage auslassen, „dann kann ich das bestätigen. Ja, das ist er.“

Ich war schon wieder... oder immer noch?... fassungslos.  
Aber ich war auch unglaublich erleichtert.  
„Sherlock,“ sagte ich langsam und eindringlich.  
„Sherlock, ich habe den Eindruck, wir sind beide ziemliche Idioten.“  
Er grinste und nickte.  
Ich fuhr fort.  
„Sherlock, ich verspreche dir jetzt und hier in die Hand, dich nie wieder zu belügen oder zu täuschen. Und sei es noch so sehr aus den besten, edelsten Motiven. Sondern immer ehrlich zu dir zu sein und nie wieder mit meinen Gefühlen hinter dem Berg zu halten.“  
„Ja, John. Das verspreche ich dir auch.“

„Und sollten mir Greg und Mycroft je wieder unter die Finger geraten, zerreiße ich alle beide in der Luft. Die haben vielleicht gute Erfahrungen mit einer offenen Beziehung gemacht, aber wir beide sind eben völlig anders,“ sagte ich  
„Nun...“ sagte Sherlock zögernd.  
„Was?“ fragte ich.  
„John, ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass auch diese beiden das Konzept inzwischen aufgegeben haben.“  
„Dein Ernst? Ich dachte, bei ihnen wären die unterschiedlichen Bedürfnisse der Grund...?“  
„Ja,“ sagte Sherlock und nickte.  
„Allerdings ist mein Bruder mit Lestrades Hilfe wohl nach und nach aufgeschlossener geworden. Um genau zu sein, Mycroft ist gerade dabei, die Freuden der Peitsche zu entdecken...“  
„Lass gut sein,“ rief ich „so genau will ich das gar nicht wissen!“

Und dann drückte er mich auf das Sofa, bevor ich mich vor Schreck wieder verschlucken konnte, und küsste mich wild und stürmisch, so das mir regelrecht schwindelig wurde.  
Seine Hände fuhren unter mein T-Shirt und begannen, sanft meine Haut zu streicheln. Dann streifte er mir mein Shirt ab und warf es zu Boden.  
Ich selber begann, die Knöpfe seine Hemdes zu öffnen und ebenfalls mit den Fingerspitzen über seine wunderschöne, porzellanblasse Haut zu fahren.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren wir beide splitternackt.  
Wir küssten uns, streichelten, rieben uns aneinander.  
Schließlich begannen seine Lippen, sich langsam aber sicher an meinem Körper abwärts zu küssen.

Ich war so erregt und spürte seinen Penis, der ebenfalls wie eine Eins stand, an meinem Schenkel.  
Ich hätte gerne seine Lippen um meine Eichel gespürt. Doch da hörte ich ihn flüstern:  
„John, bitte, ich möchte, dass du mir mir schläfst.“  
„Heute?“ flüsterte ich.  
„Ja. Bitte,“ sagte er und ich spürte, wie er erschauerte vor Lust.  
Ich drückte ihn etwas von mir, setzte mich auf.  
„Dann lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen. Komm!“  
Ich stand auf, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter mir her.


	15. Alles ist gut

Oh Mann, Sherlock ist einfach wunderschön.  
Das wurde mir in diesem Augenblick mal wieder so richtig bewusst.  
Und als ich darüber nachdachte, dass dieser Mann, mit all seiner Großartigkeit, mit seiner Schönheit, mit einer Besonderheit, mich wollte, mich, den etwas zu klein geratenen, durchschnittlich intelligenten und auch sonst eher unspektakulären John Watson, da wurde mir regelrecht schwindelig.  
Ich musste mich setzen.  
„John, ist alles in Ordnung mir dir?“ fragte er mit besorgtem Blick.  
Ich nickte.  
„Mehr als in Ordnung, Sherlock. Mehr als in Ordnung.“

Ich zog ihn zu mir aufs Bett, und begann, ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Er ging sofort darauf ein. Meine Hände fuhren durch seine Locken, Himmel, wie ich diese Locken liebte!  
Ich begann, uns so zu drehen, dass er unter mir lag.   
Dann begann ich, an seinem Hals zu knabbern. Küsste mich zu seinen Brustwarzen. Saugte sanft daran.  
Er schien es zu mögen, denn er keuchte leise...  
Meine Hände strichen an seinem Körper entlang.  
Ich spürte, wie unser beider Erregung langsam aber sicher immer mehr anwuchs.

„John,“ stöhnte er, „John, bitte, ich will, dass du mir mir schläfst...“

Und ja, das tat ich dann.  
Ich liebte ihn, mit meinem Herzen, meiner Seele, meinem Körper.   
Ich liebte ihn. Ich nahm mir Zeit. Ich war sanft, zärtlich, vorsichtig.  
Ich gab ihm, was er entgegennehmen konnte. Nicht mehr. Aber das mit Ausdauer.  
Schritt für Schritt, Stück für Stück.  
Ich liebte ihn. Ich drang in ihn ein. Ich füllte ihn aus. Ich trieb ihn an.  
Ich brachte ihn an die Grenze des fühlbaren...  
und dann darüber hinaus.  
Er schrie meinen Namen, als er kam... und dann war auch ich verloren, und kam in ihm.

Es war ein wunderbares erstes Mal für ihn, und als wir uns dann in den Armen hielten, weinte er.  
Aber er weinte aus dem Überschwang der Gefühle und Empfindungen heraus.  
Es war alles so neu für ihn, und er, der mit Gefühlen oft so sachlich umging, war ein bisschen überfordert, und daher die Tränen.  
Aber es waren gute Tränen, und sie schmiedeten uns noch enger zusammen.

Irgendwann schliefen wir ein, beide erschöpft, aber glücklich.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich, und das Bett neben mir war leer. Ich erhob mich, kuschelte mich in meinen Bademantel und ging auf die Suche nach Sherlock.  
Er saß in der Küche und hatte tatsächlich schon Tee gemacht.  
Als ich den Raum betrat, sah er mich mir einem etwas verlegenen Lächeln an.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich schon mal Frühstück für dich machen, John. Aber ich fürchte, damit hätte ich Geschirr beschädigt, Lebensmittel verdorben, den Feueralarm ausgelöst und Mrs. Hudson in Panik versetzt.“  
Ich grinste. Vermutlich war das besser so.  
Ich ging zu ihm, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und sagte:  
„Und, Sherlock... wie geht es dir?“  
Er lächelte.  
„Es geht mir gut John. Der Mann, den ich liebe, hat mich entjungfert. Natürlich tut mir das Hinterteil etwas weh. Was kein wunder ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass dein Penis meinen Musculus Sphincter Ani penetriert hat...“  
Ich legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und lachte.  
„Schon gut,“ sagte ich, „du musst den Vorgang nicht so sachlich erläutern... wobei selbst das bei dir sexy klingt.“  
„Nun, John, jedenfalls geht es mir gut. Ich bin glücklich. Und ich danke dir.“  
Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihn sanft.  
Dann streckte ich mich und machte erst einmal Frühstück.  
Dabei pfiff ich fröhlich vor mich hin, denn auch mir ging es gut, und es war ein so herrlicher Morgen, wie ich ihn mir vor einigen Tagen noch nicht hätte erträumen mögen.  
Es war schlichtweg alles in allerbester Ordnung.

„John?“ sprach er mich leise fragend an.  
„Habe ich... dir gestern Abend auch... alles geben können, was du brauchst...?“  
„Mehr als das, Sherlock. Du hast mich glücklich gemacht.“  
„Gut. Dann bist du ja auch vielleicht einverstanden, dass wir das öfter tun.“  
„Ja! Aber natürlich, immer, gern!“

„Und John?“  
„Ja?“  
„Keine offene Beziehung mehr?“  
„Oh Nein, Sherlock, ab jetzt nur noch wir beide exklusiv!“  
„Sehr gut.“

„Ach, und John?“  
„Ja?“  
„Mir gefällt der Name Watson.“  
„Ähm...aha..?“  
„Oder findest du Holmes besser?“  
„Äh... ich verstehe nicht...“  
„Ach so.“  
Er stand auf, lief ins Wohnzimmer und hielt, als er zurückkam, eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand.  
„Du weißt ja, ich bin nicht gut in so was. Aber, ich dachte, wenn ich dir den Antrag mache, ist es fair, dass du den Namen aussuchen darfst.“  
Und er öffnete die Schachte, in der zwei schmale, mattpolierte silberne Ringe steckten.  
„Antrag...?“ stotterte ich.  
„Ja, John. Das macht man doch so, wenn man geheiratet werden möchte oder?“  
„Geheiratet...?“

Sein Blick wurde unsicher.  
„Nicht gut? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“  
Ich kam langsam wieder zu mir.  
„Nein, Sherlock, du machst alles richtig, ich bin nur so überrascht...“  
„Oh,“ sagte er, „jetzt muss ich dich wohl fragen, ob du überhaupt willst. Also John, willst du mich heiraten?“  
„Ja,“ hauchte ich glücklich, “und .. Watson. Ich fände es prima, wenn wir beide Watson heißen.“  
Und damit küsste ich ihn wieder, stürmisch diesmal, und er strahlte mich glücklich an.


End file.
